


When You Say Nothing At All

by BulletInTheWind, spidermaninplaid



Series: Everything Has Changed [1]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletInTheWind/pseuds/BulletInTheWind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermaninplaid/pseuds/spidermaninplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawne Gray was you're normal sixteen year old girl. Going to school, getting straight A's, and doing what teen girls do best. Obsess. Obsess over something. Her obsession? Big Time Rush. A average boy band who just released their second album, and already working on the third. Those boys are busy, busy, busy! But, they didn't want to be so busy. They wanted to get closer to their fans. One late night, Fawne saw her favorite member of the band, James Maslow, tweet about a 'meet and greet and spend a week at the PalmWoods'. Guess what? Rushers worldwide, including Fawne, spazzed out. Never have the boys had a contest this BIG. Fawne entered as many times as she could, hoping to win the contest. A week later, and she gets a very special little tweet from James. And to be honest, that one little tweet, had changed her whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One (Monday)

**James' PoV~**

 

 

"James, could you pose like this for me?" The photographer asked, posing himself like he wanted me too.

I nodded, doing exactly what he did. "Peeerrrfeeeeeect~"

I sighed, watching the flash flicker many times, before the smiled sweetly. "That's it for today. Be ready for more in two weeks."

I smiled, grabbing my water bottle on the floor and started walking towards the lobby.

_bbbbzzzziiittttttt. bbbzziiit._

My phone started vibrating, and I quickly took it out of my pocket, and looked at the message I recieved.

 

_From: Kendizzzzle_

_Hey man. Gustavo wanted me to tell you that we're having a contest. It's gonna be a meet and greet at the PalmWoods, and then the lucky winner stays a week with us there. Spred the word! Here's the site for Rushers to enter on: [link]_

 

I smiled brightly, as I closed the texting app, and went right to the twitter one. As usual, billions of messages from fans appeared, and millions of DM's from them as well. I'll have to check them all when I get home. I tapped the 'new tweet' button that has a little square and a pen on the button.

 

_@jamesmaslow tweets:_

_Attention all Rushers! @bigtimerush is having a contest, where you can meet us, right here at the one and only PalmWoods! In addition, you stay the week here with us. How's that sound?! So go right ahead to this here website, [link] and submit as many times as you can! I will be tweeting the lucky winner in about a week, so enter quickly!_

_-xoxo JM ;)_

 

I sighed again, sliding my phone back into my pants pocket. Glancing up at the lobby doors, I headed out, wanting to get home.

 

 

**~A week later~**

 

 

I sat at my computer screen in mine and Carlos' room. Carlos was already fast asleep, snoring loudly. I smiled, looking at the glowing computer screen while I sat there in pure darkness. The time finally reached midnight, and I heard my phone go off again.

 

_From: Gustavo Rocque._

_James, the winners username on twitter is: @BTRFanWolf. Tweet them and let them know to be ready at 10am. Their shuttle will be waiting._

 

A grin formed on my face, as I read winners username over and over. It really sounded familliar. I clicked that little blue button with the square and pena again for a new tweet.

 

_@jamesmaslow tweets:_

_Hey, congrats @BTRFanWolf, you won the contest! Be ready at 10am tomorrow morning for you're shuttle. They'll bring you straigh to the PalmWoods. We'll be waiting for you in the lobby. ;)_

_\-- xoxo, JM._

I clicked the sent button, and almost instantly people replied to my tweet, saying congrats the winner, and saying how sad they were that it wasn't them who won. I sighed, clicking on the contest winners username, and it sent me to her profile. I read her about me, and then glanced at her icon. And it was of me. Perhaps I'm her favorite? Maybe. I smiled at the thought of it.

I clicked on the follow button, and I was now following the lucky winner. Heh, this was extra. Considering she likes me. I wonder if I'm gonna like her.

I logged off twitter moments later, and shut the laptop down. I sighed, as darkness took over, and I couldn't see, as I stumbled over to my bed. I laid down, pulling the blankets over my head. I was tired. Real tired, but I still couldn't shake the feeling of recent events. Events that broke my heart, and left me sleepless for a week. And... it's still leaving me sleepless.

I tossed and turned, and tossed and turned until I just couldn't no more. I grabbed my iPhone of the nightstand, and plugged my headphones in. I shoved the earbuds in my ears, and laid my head back down on the pillow, beginning to search through the songs I had. I clicked on shuffle, and closed my eyes, letting the darkness completely take me ove


	2. Part Two (Monday)

\---Fawne's POV---

 

I was asleep when my phone went off with a buzz. I assumed it was a text from one of my friends, but at night? I groaned, turning around in my bed to face the end table that held my phone. I sat up a bit and rubbed my eyes as I picked it up to see what it was. It was a tweet from someone I follow. I knew it had to be one of the boys, because only their tweets were set to send to my phone.

"Ugh Big Time Rush...why do you have to tweet when I'm sleeping...", I mumbled, looking at who sent the tweet. James. I sleepily read the tweet and then plopped back into my bed. "Oh how nice..some girl named @BTRFanWolf won..." I closed my eyes again before realization struck me and I shot up from my bed, suddenly wide awake. I re-read the tweet. "Wait...wait....@BTRFanWolf is me, I'm @BTRFanWolf!!" I suddenly screamed loudly, tears starting to stream down my face.

"Fawne, what is going on in here?!", my mom slammed my door open and looked straight at me.

"Mom! Mom! I won the contest!! I won!!!" I looked down at my phone and screamed again. "Mom! Mom, James Maslow followed me!! James Maslow! JAMES MASLOW!" I fell down on my knees and started crying.

My mom just looked at me. "Did they say when you're supposed to be there..."

I looked at my phone, wet from my tears. "Y-yeah, 10:00 AM.."

She nodded. "Then stop freaking out and go to sleep."

"Okay.." I got back into my bed shakily and waited for her to leave before I continued to cry. How was I supposed to sleep knowing that, not only did James Maslow follow me, but that tomorrow I would be meeting him- and the other boys? Sleep sounded a lot like a joke right now. I turned in my bed. What were they doing right now? Were they awake thinking about me the way I was thinking about them? What if they didn't like me? What if I ruined everything? What if I couldn't control myself and ended up being taken away by their security guards? I didn't want it to be like that. I didn't want any of that to happen....

I don't know how, but I must have fallen asleep, because I was soon awakened by my mom again. Her screams telling me to get up, get ready, that today was my big day. And I got up at the first scream. I didn't want to be late. No. I wasn't going to be late. Not for my idols.

So I quickly got dressed. I put on my favorite BTR shirt, which was white and had the boys on it with the titles of the songs from their debut album. For the bottoms, I picked out light blue denim shorts. After combing my hair, I went to go pack the suitcase. I had six more BTR shirts and two jackets, but just because I didn't want to creep them out I only ended up packing one more BTR shirt in my suitcase. I packed some jeans and other shorts and shirts into my suitcase, along with underwear and a bra, obviously. I threw my toothbrush in, along with s small husky plush and a comb. I grabbed my BTR CDs and put them in as well, hoping to get them signed. I heard my mom calling me from the hallway. I guess it was time to go. I quickly grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket before walking out towards her.

I rolled my suitcase on the floor as I walked. "Ready to go?", my mom asked. I nodded. "The shuttle is right out there." I smiled and hugged my mom goodbye, after all, I won't be seeing her for a week. She smiled and waved as she watched me put my suitcase in the back of the shuttle and get in.

The drive to the Palmwoods took about thirty minutes. When I saw the beautiful apartment complex come into view I found it hard to breathe. I was just feet away from my boys. They were in there, probably in the lobby just as James said they would be, waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile.

The driver got out first, opening my door to let me out and getting my stuff out from the back and handing it to me. I tipped him and waved goodbye before turning around to stare in awe at the Palmwoods. Was I really here? I took a deep breathe before heading through the doors, into the palm-tree themed lobby.

And there they were. Big Time Rush. All four. Sitting in the chairs. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say or what to do. Should I approach them? Say hi? Tell them I was here for the week?

I just stood there, looking around, acting like I couldn't see them too fill the awkwardness. I gazed around at the interior of the Palmwoods instead. There was a nice pool outside, the sun reflecting beautifully on the glistening water.

That's when I started to feel bad. They're my idols, why should I ignore them? Why am I pretending that I don't notice them? I took a deep breath and gathered up all my courage. I was about to go over to them when I saw Carlos motion to the other guys and they all stood up and headed towards me instead.

"You must be our lucky winner", Carlos smiled.

I nodded. "Y-yeah..yeah.." Suddenly I couldn't control it anymore, all my emotions, everything I've bottled up, and burst out crying.

I don't know what motivated him to comfort me, or how he knew that he would comfort me the most, but something told me he did know. Was it the way he wrapped his arms around me?

"Don't cry", James laughed slightly.

I grabbed onto him tighter. "I-I don't mean to..but..you guys are my world..meeting you it's just.."

He smiled. "I know. A lot to take in." He said it in the most calmest, gentlest voice I had ever heard.

James made me feel comfortable. He didn't ask me to stop crying. He let me cry all over his shirt. He let me get my feelings out, and he let me have as much time as I needed. He gave me the time I needed to cool down.

After a few minutes, I finally released myself from James' hug. "I'm sorry..", I apologized again.

"Don't apologize.", James smiled.

Logan held out his hand and I shook it. "What's your name?", he asked.

"Fawne, Fawne Grey.", I said, trying to sound stable.

"That's a pretty name", James smiled.

I blushed slightly. "T-thank you.."

"Well", Kendall said. "Welcome to the Palmwoods!"


	3. Part Three (Monday)

James' PoV~

 

 

"Well," Kendall said, "Welcome to the PalmWoods!"

I laughed a little at Kendall's lame introduction. He could have said something different, like he usually does. "Weelp, Would you like a tour?"

She smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that.."

I carefully grabbed her hand, and started walking towards the elevators. "Oh, there's the pool." I said, happening to look that way.

"It's beautiful..." she said, staring as we finally reached the elevators.

I pressed the up button and waited. "Are you excited to see the apartment?"

She nodded again, smiling even more. She looked like she was trying to hold back the fan-girl giggles. "Very."

The elevator made a bing! noise, and the doors slide open. We stepped inside, and I pressed the button that was labled 2, and waited patiently. The rest of the elevator ride, was silent. Niether of us said a word, and it felt ... different. I would've expected a fan to be freaking out, and all over me. But Fawne... she's different. 

And I kinda like it.

The elevator made the bing! noise again, and we walked out. It didn't take us long to walk to the appartment, sense it's just around the corner once you get off the elevator. I took my keys out of my pocket, unlocking the door. I opened it, and offered her in.

Fawne's jaw dropped as she gawked over the apartment. "Ooh wow. The swirly slide!" she yelped, looking up at me, her eyes sparkling a bit.

I laughed. "Go ahead. And, why don't you explore the apartment while you're at it? Take all the time you'll need."

Her face brightened, as she took off running to find the stairs to the balcony. I smiled, watching her first slide down. She ran back to the stairs to probably slide down several more times before running off and finding more things.

I sighed walking over to the couch, sitting down on the comfy neon orange sofa. I sank down into the couch, and laid my head back and closed my eyes for a second. I'm tired, no, exhausted. I'll get over it though. Losing sleep over someone who could careless about me isn't worth it. Noope. Not one bit.

"James, I'm done exploring the apartment." Fawne said, causing me to quickly sit up.

I raised an eyebrow, as I glanced around. Where is she?

She poked my back. "I'm sitting right next to you, silly."

I looked over at her, and laughed slightly. "I guess you are."

She laughed a little too, smiling brightly at me. Until I sighed, looking down at my shoes. Then, her smiled faded into a concerned gaze. "James, are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. I really am."

I looked over at her again, sending her a fake smile, hoping she wouldn't see how tired I was.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked, glancing over at the clock. It was around 5pm ish.

She sat there and thought for a moment. "How about we go swimming?" she suggested.

I got up off the couch, and smiled. "Sure, we can do that. Go get ready and I'll meet you back out here, okay?"

I grabbed the hem of my shirt, and tugged, pulling it up over my head. I hung onto the shirt, as I started walking to my bedroom. I happen to glance back, too see Fawne staring. Looks to me like she was ready to drool a river.

I chuckled at the thought.

 

 

~*~

 

We reached the pool after a good 20 minutes of both of us getting ready, waiting for the elevator, and grabbing some towels. I walked with her over to a couple of un-occupied lounge chairs, and I threw my towel on one, and she did the same with the other.

I smiled, picking her up, and gently tossing her into the pool. I heard her yelp, as soon as the water hit her body. She soon swam back up to the surface, and glared at me. "J-JAMES!"

I laughed more, as she picked herself up, and got out of the pool. "Rude..." she muttered, walking over to me.

Before I knew it, my body was surrounded by the chilled water. I didn't even have time to scream, I just... was in the pool.

I swam back to the surface, gasping for air. Fawne was laughing like crazy. I pouted, as my bangs covered my eyes. "I CANT SEEEEE!"

I heard her giggle, and then the splash of water. Soon, two hands where on my face, the hands clearing my face of my bangs.

"Can you see better now?" She asked, still giggling.

I watched her as she giggled. "Yeah, much better. I can actually see you're pretty face.

She giggled some more, and my gaze curiously lowered, locking on her lips. I shook my head, looking back up. I bit my lip, wondering what this feeling inside me was all about. One look at her lips, and I had butterflies floating around helplessly in my stomach.

And, I don't know how, or when, but I had this sudden urge to kiss her. And that's exactly what I did. She wasn't paying attention, as my hands cupped around her face, as I brushed my lips against hers.


	4. Part Four (Monday)

\---FAWNE'S POV---

 

At the feeling of his lips against mine, a million questions ran through my mind. Why was he kissing me, what made him want to kiss me...

And, more importantly, why did I kiss him back?

I should have slapped him, we had just met and he was already kissing me.

Except for the fact that I kind of liked it.

And I kind of liked him.

His lips were soft as I pressed my lips back up against his, my eyes closed. He slowly pulled away soon after and smiled at me for a quick second, his face close to mine, before quickly moving back and the smile disappeared. "I-I'm sorry..", he said, holding up his hands that had held my head a few moments ago.

"N-No its, its okay", I smiled. "I-I didn't mind it..", I blushed. 

"No, no it's not okay." James looked at me sadly. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that at all..."

"But I kissed you back, so it's...it's cool."

He shook his head. "No, i'm sorry."

"Well, why did you do it?", I asked, looking up at him.

"I, I just...I needed it. That's all. I'm sorry."

I frowned. I didn't exactly know what he had meant by that, but I didn't dare ask. I didn't like seeing James so apologetic. He had nothing to apologize for. But I couldn't keep telling him that, we would just keep going back and forth. 

"I forgive you.", I said, making it sound like he did have a reason to apologize.

"I don't know if I can forgive myself."

"James, no. Please."

"Fawne.."

I sighed. "Okay, let's just forget about it then. Don't worry about it. It's fine. It really is. Now, come on, let's get out of the pool. It's starting to get cold", I faked a smile, forcing myself to laugh slightly.

He nodded. "Okay.." 

No. This is awkward. I didn't like seeing James so sad, so sorry. I wasn't going to stand for it.

I was going to find a way to cheer him up.

I pushed him through the lobby once we had gotten out of the pool and dried up. "James, move it!", I laughed. I saw a smile form on his face. Good. "Faster James, come on, into the elevator!", I laughed, pushing him into the elevator. Finally, he couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"Okay! Gosh! Someone's in a rush!", he laughed,

I laughed harder. "Yes, because I don't want to waste a second of this week!", I smiled, wrapping my arms around James tightly without even thinking. He hugged me back, chuckling. 

"Don't worry, it won't be a waste." , he laughed and I looked up at him as the elevator doors opened. I ran back towards 2J, followed by James.

"You can get changed back into clothes in the bathroom, i'll just change here", he offered.

"Okay", I smiled before grabbing my clothes from before and going into the bathroom to change back into them. When I came out a few seconds later, James was wearing his original clothing as well, sitting on the neon orange couch.

"So what do you"-buzz! James sighed as the sound of his phone going off interrupted him. He reached into his back pocket, pulling the phone out. He frowned.

"Everything okay?", I asked.

He put his phone back away, "Apparently, I have to hit the studio for a photoshoot.", he said with a tone that suggested he wasn't looking forward to it.

"You don't like photoshoots?"

He looked up at me. "No, I don't mind photoshoots, I just don't want to leave-" He stopped suddenly. "Well, you know I don't want to leave you all alone", he added quickly.

"Oh.", I blinked, confused a bit by how James had composed his answer to my question. "Well, it's okay. I can go hang with Kendall, Carlos, or Logan." I looked around. "Speaking of the others, why aren't they here?"

He laughed. "Like usual, they probably think I called dibs on you. So they're keeping their distance. Anyways, I believe Kendall and Carlos are at the Park. As for Logan, I don't know. Anyways, do you need help getting there?"

I wanted James to show me where the Park was at, anything to spend more time with him...

Wait....what?

No, no I couldn't be falling for him already. 

Hah. Why would it matter anyways. 

Why waste your love on someone who won't return it?

I shook my head. "No, I can ask someone in the lobby for directions, I wouldn't want to make you late for the photoshoot."

I saw the brightness on his face disappear. I wonder why. He couldn't possibly care.

"O-oh okay", he sounded a bit taken back. "I'll um, i'll see you in a couple hours." He nodded shortly before heading out.

I took a deep breath. He didn't look too happy. He looked...disappointed.

Did he want to show me the Park?

Ugh. Feelings are so hard to understand.

I shook it off, deciding it was a waste of time and headed back towards the PalmWoods Lobby. It felt odd, riding the elevator alone. It felt...empty.

I asked an overweight man behind the Managers' Counter, whom, according to his name tag was Mr.Bitters, for directions to the Park. I thanked him, and he just rolled his eyes and strutted off. Rude if I say so myself.

Walking to the Park felt just as empty, and I realized that even though I love all four members of Big Time Rush, I wasn't as excited to see Kendall and Carlos as I was to see James.

I think I missed him.

Kendall and Carlos walked up to me as soon as they saw me.

"Hi Fawne!", Carlos greeted.

"Where's James?", Kendall asked. "I thought he was with you."

I bit my lip. "He, uh, had to go for a photoshoot."

"Oh." Kendall looked over at Carlos. "Hey, Carlos, can you go get the ball? I threw it over there."

Carlos smiled, nodding. "Yep!" He ran off to get it.

I gulped. "Um, K-Kendall?"

He looked at me. "Fawne?"

"C-can I talk to you about something? Alone, I mean." Don't get me wrong. Carlos was great, but for some reason I felt I would get more help out of Kendall.

He raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure..."

Kendall flinched as a green ball hit him in the side, just as I was about to lead him away. "Throw it again!", Carlos smiled wide.

"Um, actually i'll be right back,okay?" , he smiled sweetly before following me away. I saw Carlos' smile turn into a frown.

It felt bad to be separating them. For some reason, there was a vibe to the way they spoke to each other, the way they looked at each other. I felt like they belonged together, that if I was going to tell one I should tell the other. They came as a package, taped down by something more than friendship.

Gah, I was tired of all these feelings, all these ideas. Ideas I didn't understand, ideas that told me things that might not even be true.

I led Kendall near a bush, away from other people. "What do you need, Fawne?", he asked.

"Kendall I.." Just say it. "I think i'm in love with James."

He smiled. "Really?', he asked amused. "Well I got to say, it was obvious that he was your favorite."

"No, it's not like that. I think i'm really in love with him."

Kendall looked more serious, to my relief. "Why? Did he kiss you?" I bit my lip again and felt my cheeks turn pink. Kendall laughed. "He did, didn't he? He usually does that with girls, always calling dibs on them." Kendall looked at me with a more serious stare after seeing my face grow sad. "Except", he said quietly. "He's usually not so quick. He usually gives it more time. He's not the type to rush. You must be different". He had a slight smirk on his face.

"Are you saying he might like me?" I felt butterflies in my stomach, hope overwhelming me, my heart beat faster. 

"I'm...not sure.", Kendall answered. 

I sighed, all of the butterflies and hopes gone. The drummer inside me stopped beating on my heart. "What does he like?". I asked, "Maybe I can make him something, to show him I care. Maybe then he'll care about me for sure, too."

Kendall thought for a moment. 

"Ouch.", someone whispered and I heard movement in the bush.

"What was that?", I looked around.

Kendall smiled and rolled his eyes. "Carlos!"

The bush rustled more, and Carlos crawled out, sticks and leaves all over him. His pants were covered in dirt. "Hi..."

"Carlos! Were you eavesdropping?!" Unbelievable. Carlos, eavesdropping not just on me, but on a fan of him. I can't believe that..

"Yes...I'm sorry, but I want to help.", Carlos apologized

Gah. I can't get myself to be mad at him. He's too cute, and those puppy-dog eyes...Grrr.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Did you hear everything?" He nodded, "Okay then. Give me a good idea and i'll let you in."

I saw Carlos begin to think, and Kendall resumed to his train of thought. "You remember Bandana Man, right?", Carlos asked.

I nodded. "Of course! How could I forget!"

Kendall beamed up. "Right! So maybe you can dress up as Bandana Girl! Not only will you show James how big of a fan you are, but you'll also look super cute", he winked.

"How dare you take my idea!" Carlos stuck his tongue out at Kendall. 

Kendall laughed. "Great minds think alike."

I smiled. "So, should we go buy the bandanas and clothes now?"

They nodded. "Then you can surprise him at the studio!" , Carlos cheered.

I smiled wide and hugged Carlos. "Carlos! That's brilliant!"

"No hug for Kendall?", Kendall asked cutely.

"D'aww", I smiled sweetly and hugged Kendall. "Happy?"

He laughed, and then offered to drive me to the store. I accepted, and Carlos tagged along.

We went to the nearest clothes store first, to pick out a black shirt and pants. Kendall found nice ones, so I bought those and he then drove us to the 99 Cents store, to buy a ton of cheap bandanas. 

"Over here!", Carlos announced. "They're purple, too!"

I ran over to Carlos, followed by Kendall. "These are great!", I smiled, scooping up a good handful. "We're going to need a lot", I laughed, instructing for Kendall and Carlos to do the same. They laughed, grabbing a couple more, before we placed all of the bandanas on the belt to purchase. Once we bought them all, Kendall drove Carlos and I back to the PalmWoods to help me create the costume. Once we had it all set up, I went to the bathroom to change into it. I came out a few seconds later, dressed as a female version of BandanaMan.

"Do you think he'll like it?", I smiled, spinning.

"I know he'll love it", Kendall smiled.

"Does it look good?"

"It looks great!", Carlos praised.

I hugged them both, "Thank you guys so much."

Carlos nodded. "It was no problem! I hope everything goes great!", he smiled wide.

"Thanks, Carlos", I smiled.

"Do you want me to drive you to the studio?", Kendall offered.

"That would be great."

He grabbed his car keys and waved to Carlos, who sat down on the couch with the TV turned on. "See you in a bit", he said before leading me out to his car.

 

{Ten Minutes Later}

 

"Thanks again, Kendall.", I smiled, getting out of the car.

"Of course. Now do you want me to go inside with you? I know you've never been in there before."

"Umm, no I think i'll be okay. What floor is James on?"

"Probably the second one. Good luck!" I waved and smiled at him before he drove off.

I headed towards the front door of Rocque Records, and walked in. I managed to find an elevator, and selected the button to go to the second story. When the elevator opened up for the second floor, I padded out into the hallway and slightly opened the first door I saw.

I peeked through, to see James posing in front of a white screen. The empty feeling I had inside me had vanished. I felt happy again, excited...

I smiled, took a deep breath and opened the door fully to walk in. James instinctively glanced over at the door, to see me. 

I wonder if he knew how happy I was to see his face again.


	5. Part Five (Monday)

~James' PoV.

 

 

"James, can you pose like this for me, please?" the photographer asked, standing like he wanted me too. 

I did what he did, and his face brightened. "Hold that stance!" Click. 

I blinked a couple times after he shot the photo. I've been here for almost two hours and that flash from the camera was starting to bug the hell out of my eyes. "James, come here for a sec." 

I did what I was told, and walked over to the photographer. He picked something up out of his bag, and put some of the stuff in his hands. "Are you going to mess with my hair?"

He smiled shyly up at me, considering he was a bit shorter. "Yeah. Is that alright?"

I shrugged, and his smile grew wider. He rubbed his hands together, mixing the gel, or mousse or whatever he was gonna put in my hair. I was so lost in thought, that I jumped slightly when I felt him run his hands through my hair. What was he trying to make it look like? If he wanted my bangs back, I could have done that myself. "What are you trying to make it look like?" 

He blushed a bit, as he pulled his hands back down to his sides. He stared up at me, checking. "It looks good! Now, get back over there." 

I rolled my eyes a bit, and made my way back over to the white screen. Click. I raised an eyebrow, and turned to him. I caught him with his cell phone out, taking a picture of me. He fumbled with it, trying to set it down as soon as I noticed he had it. His face turned an even brighter shade of pink. 

I stood in the middle of the screen, shoved my thumbs in my pockets, and put my hands on the front of my jeans, and moved my legs a little bit apart. I grinned a bit, as the photographers face now turned a redish color. I looked up at him, giving him a sexy smile. 

"J-james, good i-idea for the n-next shot..." he said, grabbing his camera. Click.

I blinked again, as I stood normally, with my hands out of my pockets. Happening to glance over at the elevator doors, I saw a girl standing there. I shook my head, hoping my vision would clear, and looked at the girl again. 

It was Fawne. And she was dressed up in a Bandana Man costume. 

I felt my face heat up a bit, as she shot me a smile. I smiled back, motioning for her to come over here. "Hi, James~" 

"Hey. Whatcha doin' here?" I asked. 

"Carlos and Kendall drove me here, cause I wanted to show you the costume I made," she started, as she twirled around in it. Yep. Looks exactly like mine, only in a girl version. "and I wanted to see you." 

I watched as a rosie blush formed on her cheeks, and I smiled wider. She came here to see me. 

"Are you almost done here?" She asked, glancing at the photographer, who was now starting to look impatient. 

I rolled my eyes at him, and then looked back at Fawne. "Actually I'm here for another hour and a half." I said, frowning slightly. 

I didn't wanna be here anymore. I wanted to be with her, where ever. 

She smiled slightly. "Oh, okay. I'll wait for you down in the lobby." 

I could tell she was disappointed that I was busy, and she wanted to be with me more then anything. "No, no. You can wait up here. Plus, I don't trust some people down there." I said, smiling brightly. "Plus, I'd rather have you here with me." 

She blushed a darker shade of pink, and I probably did as well. 

 

 

~Kendall's Pov.

 

 

I stared blankly at the road as I drove Carlos and I back to the PalmWoods. I zoned out, even though nothing was on my mind. "Kendall, what do you wanna do?"

I glanced at Carlos, only to look back at the road. "I dunno," I shrugged. "What do you wanna do?" 

Carlos shrugged, then looked out the window. Suddenly, he gasped, and looked at me. "We should go swimming!" 

I laughed a bit. "Alright, sure." 

Carlos was practically bouncing in his seat. I glanced over to see a huge smile playing across his lips. He was so adorable when he gets like this. All excited over something ridiculous. 

We're just going to the pool. 

 

 

~*~

 

 

I came back out of the my room moments later, all ready to go. Swimtrunks on, and no shirt. Now I just need a towel...

I heard a gasp come from my left, and I glanced up. Carlos looked at me, a blush forming on his cheeks. I smiled, and walked over to him with two towels. I handed him one, and he mumbled a thanks. "So, are ya ready to get going?" 

Carlos nodded, as I looked at him. He was still wearing his t-shirt, and but he had his swimtrunks on. I raised an eyebrow, but then ignored it, and walked away, and over to the door. I opened it, and he walked out, and I did too. 

After shutting the door behind me, I ran up to catch up to Carlos. We walked in silence to the elevator. But, in the middle of the way there, Carlos broke the silence. "Kendall, can I ask you something?"

I looked over at him, as we stopped walking. "Yeah, ask away." 

Carlos bit his lip, looking down at his feet. "D-do you ever feel lonely?"

I shrugged. "Sure I do."

"No, no... like you need something there to hold you, and tell you things are gonna be okay..." he said, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

"Woah, woah Carlos... don't cry. What's wrong?" 

Tears fell this time though. "I've been having nightmares everynight, Kendall... they won't go away... and I have no one there to tell me it's gonna be okay, or anything. I lay there and cry until the crying sooths me back to sleep..." 

My jaw dropped slightly. I felt my own tears starting to form. "C-carlos... you could have woken me up. I would have been there for you."

Carlos shook his head. "I didn't wanna wake you... I didn't wanna disturb you're sleep..." 

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Carlos... what were you dreaming about?" 

He gulped. This wasn't going to end well. "This.... this person stabbed me. Repeatedly, because... I-I-I told them I loved them.."

My jaw dropped. "C-carlos that's horrible! Why would someone do that? All because you told them you loved them..." 

Carlos nodded, his tears coming down harder. "I know! B-but... but...who it was..."

I tilted my head to the side. "Who was it Carlos?" 

Carlos bit down on his lip, and looked up at me.. "It... it was you." 

My eyes widened, at what I heard Carlos tell me. "C-carlos... I wouldn't ever do something like that to you..." I said, wrapping my arms around Carlos. Carlos flinched at my touch, but he soon wrapped his arms back around me. 

Carlos laid his head against my chest, and continued crying softly. "Carlos?" I said, sighing a bit. 

Carlos sniffed, trying to stop himself from crying. "Y-yeah?" 

"I have something to admit. I-I love you, C-carlos. I have for a long time actually..."

Carlos' eyes widened, as he looked up at me. "Y-you have?"

I nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah, I d-" before I could finish my sentence, Carlos leaned up on his tippy toes, and pushed his lips against mine. My eyes widened slightly, but then fluttered shut. I kissed him back, feeling his tears running off of his face and onto mine. 

 

 

~*~

 

 

James' PoV~

 

A couple hours later, Fawne and I reached the apartment, both of us exhausted. I yawned, as I shut the door. "What are we gonna do now?" 

I yawned again, and looked at her. "I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

She stared at me, thinking. "Could we maybe watch a movie?" 

I smiled brightly, and nodded. "We sure can," I said, glancing at my bedroom door, then back at Fawne. "but, do you think we can change into some more comfortable clothing?" 

She nodded. "Yes, of course. Meet you back out here?" 

I sighed. "Yeah!" I said, grabbing the hem of my shirt, and pulled up, trying to take it off, but it seemed to be stuck. 

"Oh come on..." I grunted, trying to get it off still. Until, I glanced over at Fawne who was blushing like crazy. "C-can you help me?" 

Fawne blushed harder as she nodded, as she walked over to where I was. "I can try.." 

She helped me get the shirt off quickly. I held onto it, as I smiled at her. She was blushing like no tomorrow, which made me laugh. "You like what you see?" 

Her eyes widened at what I said. Before I could say anything more, she turned her back to me, and stormed off to the bathroom to change her clothes. 

 

~*~

 

I returned to the living room a little bit later, and saw no sign of Fawne. I shrugged, and sat right down on the vibrant couch. I laid my head back, and closed my eyes. Just a few seconds or even minutes of sleep would be good at the moment...

"James?" I heard Fawne's voice, and it knocked me out of my sleepy trance. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Can we watch the movie now?" 

I opened my eyes, and looked over at her. "Sure," I replied, grabbing the remote, and changing it to Netflix. "whatcha wanna watch?" 

She shrugged, but then grinned. "Something... scary." 

I laughed quietly, as I scrolled through the genre's til i found Horror. "Which movie though?" 

"How about Paranormal Activity? It's pretty scary. Or, what that's what I've heard...."

I clicked the enter button on the remote, and the movie automatically started. Fawne wrapped her arms around my waist, and nuzzled her head against my chest. I blushed lightly, and smiled slightly, as I grabbed the blanket off the floor to put on us. 

A little bit of the way through the movie, and i was starting to doze off, tiredness starting taking over. My eyes shut for a one second, and then opened. Just as I opened my eyes, a ghost or whatever popped up on the screen, and I let out a loud shriek, as I jumped slightly.

Fawne jerked up off me, as I screamed. "J-James?" she stuttered, sleepily. "A-are you okay?" 

I rested my hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat wildly. Does it look like I'm okay?! I about had a heart attack. "M-maybe we should gets some sleep..." I said, pausing the movie. 

She yawned, and nodded her head. "I agree." 

I bit my lip, nervously. "F-fawne?"

"Yes, James?" 

"D-do you wanna sleep with me?" 

Her eyes widened, and her face started tinting a bright pink color. "J-james..." 

"You don't have too, I was just w-"

"When did you start having these kinda feelings?" 

I raised an eyebrow, but bit my lip again. "I-I don't know..." 

She giggled, and got up off the couch, and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. She headed in the direction of my bedroom. I opened the door, and walked in with her. 

She laid down on one side of the bed, and I laid down on the other side. "It's amazing..." 

I looked over at her, as she cuddling up to me, her face burying into my neck. I felt her hot breathe graze against my neck, as she continued talking. "You didn't have to say ... well you know. And look at where we are... we're in the same bed together."

My arms wrapped around her, and pulled her closer. "Did I really need to say anything?" I laughed. 

She laughed along with me. "I guess not." she replied, yawning the last word. 

I closed my eyes, and drifted off into sleep right away. 

 

 

~*~

 

 

Kendall's Pov~ 

 

Carlos giggled as we approached the apartment. We walked in, and quickly got changed and ready for bed. As I got my PJ's on, I couldn't help but think of what we did at the pool. The deep, passionate kiss that was taken place underwater really blew my mind. 

It was... like magical.

Carlos smiled when he saw me, and motioned for me to come with him into his and James' room. When I entered the room, I happened to notice James sleeping peacefully with our contest winner. 

I knew that was gonna happen eventually. 

Carlos looked at me, as we walked to his bed. I pushed him down slightly, and he quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled me down on top of him. We both blushed a bright shade of pink, and we smiled at eachother. 

"I kinda liket his position..." I mumbled, blushing harder. 

Carlos grinned. "I like it too..."

"Good. Because I think we're going to be in this position a lot more..." I laughed. 

Carlos laughed along with me, but then he yawned. "Kendall, I'm tired..." 

I turned my head to the side a little, and laid it on Carlos' shoulder. I kissed Carlos' cheek, before I closed my eyes. "Goodnight Carlos..."

"Goodnight, Kendall..."


	6. Part One (Tuesday)

\---FAWNE'S POV---

 

I blinked open my eyes, looking around at the room that I was starting to feel at home in. The sun creeped in through the blinds, producing a bright ray in the center of the room. I rolled in James' hold he had on me to face him. Just seeing his face made me smile. "James", I whispered. "Are you awake?"

I saw a smile form on his face and he laughed slightly. "Maybe..."

I shrugged, laughing slightly. "Oh, okay. Well maybe can mean either way, so if you're possibly still asleep then i'll just go back to sleep, too." I rolled back and nuzzled my head into the pillow.

His hold on me grew tighter as he pulled me back to look at my face. "No, i'm awake", he smiled sweetly, leaning down to kiss me. He pulled away shortly after, and I continued looking at him. "I wouldn't mind waking up to that everyday", I blushed slightly.

James' own cheeks grew slightly red. He shrugged. "Maybe you will." 

I smiled. James glanced over at the clock, then back at me. "What time is it?", I asked.

"We slept in- it's past noon."

"Past noon? Well, I guess we were just really comfortable then to have slept in that late."

"I guess so", James smiled.

I layed there in James' bed for a few more minutes before I spoke again. "Are we going to get up?", I laughed slightly.

James shifted his head. "Nah, i'd rather just lay here with you.", he smiled.

I blushed slightly. "Is that what you want to do today?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. We can have a lazy day."

I smiled and nuzzled my head back into my pillow, James' head leaning against mine. I closed my eyes, falling asleep in James' comforting grasp.

 

.*.*.*.*.*.* { 8 ~ H O U R S ~ L A T E R }.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

I felt movement amongst the bed, and my eyes fluttered open to see James getting out of the bed. "W-here are you...going?", I yawned.

James looked back at me. "It's already 8. So, i'm going to go take a shower to get ready for bed."

"Why would you take a shower if you're coming back to bed?", I asked.

James smiled. "I'd like to stay clean. People sweat while sleeping, ya know."

I laughed slightly. "Okay, then. Do what you want to do. I'll just wait here.", I smiled.

James turned his back to me, walking out of the room. He was about to go through the doorway when he stopped in his tracks. "F-Fawne?", he asked shakily.

"Yes?"

"W-Would you..."

"James, finish your question", I laughed.

He shook his head. "No, no nevermind.." He trailed off and continued walking towards the bathroom.

No. If James didn't want to ask me something, he wouldn't mention it. He wanted to ask whatever it is he had in his mind.He was just stuck and couldn't get himself to say it. I smiled mischievously and quietly followed James. I stood near the doorway of the bathroom, peeking from the wall. 

"You should've asked her..", James murmured to himself, looking into the mirror. He shook his head, taking his shirt off and going down to un-buckle his belt. Everything told me to leave him, to go away, that I was invading his privacy, but at the same time, everything told me to stay. 

He got his pants off, and went down for his boxers. Now was my chance. I slowly walked in, snuck up behind him, and placed my hands on his hands, holding the hem of his boxers. I smiled devilishly, and he jumped in surprise upon my touch. I slowly started to drag his boxers off.

"F-Fawne, w-what are you doing?", James asked shakily, looking at our reflection in the mirror.

"I want to know what it is you were going to ask me", I said quietly, still pulling his boxers down. I was going very slowly, just to stay in the moment and give him time to fight back, if he wanted to.

"D-dont worry about it", James insisted, grasping his boxers tighter, preventing me from pulling them down any longer.

"Are you sure you don't want me to worry about it?", I asked. "I think I know what it is now, anyways.", I smiled.

"W-what do you think I was going to ask you?"

"To shower with you, no?", I blushed slightly

James' eyes widened. "W-well, uh, i-if I did ask you, w-would you?" Ha. He was so cute.

My blush grew redder. I nodded, and James smiled. "So is that what you were going to ask me?"

His face was like a tomato. "Y-yes."

I smiled sweetly and slipped James' boxers off completely as he allowed me to do so, before he surprised me with a kiss. I instantly fell under his spell, loving the feeling of his lips pushed into mine and our bodies being so close, his being clothes-less. He took his lips off mine, our foreheads stll touching, to speak. "A-are you sure?", he asked. I nodded, and with that he smiled, returning to kiss me and taking off my shirt. He moved down to my pants and my hands followed, helping him to slip them off. He pulled away from our kiss once they were on the floor and headed towards the shower. "Um, i'll wait for you in here", he decided, before getting in.

I nodded, quickly removing my underwear and pushing the shower curtains to the side, hopping in. "Hi..", I blushed slightly.

James smiled wide. "Hey." 

I moved closer to James and wrapped my arms around him, probably lower than I should of. He hugged me back, and I looked back up at him. "I-I never thought i'd ever do this with anyone..", I started.

"Same here", James smiled. "I mean, I don't think i'd do this with anyone else. Of course, i've had feelings for other girls, but even though i've only known you for a bit, I-I feel so different towards you. You're...you're more than special." I rested my head on his shoulder. He put his head on mine, and sighed. "But...I also feel like we shouldn't be doing this..."

"Why do you feel like that?", I asked.

"Because I, I fell like i'm going to hurt you. I feel like I am hurting you.", James sighed.

I shook my head. "No, you're not hurting me, and you won't. I want this, and I trust you. I love you."

James looked down, closing his eyes. "Then why do I feel this way?"

I pointed his head up to look into his eyes. "Because", I said sweetly. "The heart and the mind are too very different parts of the body. They are conflicting. If your heart wants something, your mind is going to say something else. Since your heart wants this, your mind is telling you something different."

He looked at me. "Are you sure?", he whispered. 

I nodded. "Positive."

Those green, brown-forest eyes of his drowned my gaze. Like a deer in a green meadow, watching me from a distance. They came closer to me, and soon his lips were gently pushing up against mine.I kissed back, and soon the kiss turned less gentle, and more wanting. We kissed hungrily for several seconds, before finally pulling away, gasping for air.

I stared at James' chest, then moved my sight up to his face. "I just realized something..", I started quietly.

'What would that be?", he smiled sweetly.

"That you're extremely hot with water dripping down your body", I blushed slightly. 

"Am I?", James teased. I small a mischievous grin form on his face. "And just how far down have you looked?",

I felt my eyes widen. He did not just ask that! "J-James I-I didn't mean it l-like that. I-I', trying n-not to look.." My cheeks were burning. I must look like a tomato to him. Did I embarrass him by making him think I had been?

James shrugged, blushing slightly. "I'm just messing with you, I know", he laughed. "But", he continued, "I wouldn't really care if you were looking.", he winked, growing redder. I blushed harder, a tomato growing more and more fresh, "Why are you so cute when you blush and smile", James grinned, before pressing his lips back up against mine. He didn't stay on my lips for very long, and soon started dotting kisses along my jaw line. He moved down, kissing everywhere he could reach on my neck. I moved my head to the side, allowing him more access. He instantly took advantage of it, biting down on a newly-exposed area. He began to suck gently, and I let out a soft moan. He shifted back to kissing when a small, purple bruise began to form. 

"James..", I started to whisper in his ear. "What if he continued this in the bedroom?"

He stopped kissing me and picked up his head to look at me. "Kendall and Carlos are in there, though."

"And Logan?"

He bit his lip. "No, we can go into Logan's room I guess.." He shook his head. "But Fawne, I don't want to do anything you'll regret. I-I don't want to hurt you..."

I looked at him sweetly, staring back into his eyes. "You're not going to hurt me James. I promise. I trust you, and I want you..and I love you.."

James smiled at me before turning the water off. "And you're sure?", he asked. I nodded, and he grinned and picked me up, holding me bridal style. It felt a bit awkward to be picked up without any clothes on, but, what is there to do. I laughed slightly, and held onto James' shoulders to support him. He stepped out of the shower, opened the bathroom door, and glanced both ways to make sure Kendall or Carlos weren't roaming around before heading down the hallway, straight for Logan's room. Once we got in, James dropped me onto Logan's waterbed gently, before laying on top of me carefully.

I smiled up at him, and he returned the smile. "Okay", he said quietly. "Tell me what to do so I won't hurt you."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "James, I already said you're not going to hurt me."

"I know", James sighed. "But if you tell me what to do, there's no chance of me hurting you."

"I'm the one that told you to come in here", I pointed out. 

James grinned. "I suppose you're right."

"Yeah", I laughed slightly. "And just do...do whatever feels comfortable. Whatever feels right."

"And if you're against it?"

I laughed slightly. "I don't think I will be."

James chuckled before slamming his lips into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, my fingers tangling themselves in James' hair. James worked his hands under my sides, holding me tight. He kissed harder, with more passion, more hunger. I tried to match his passion, but everytime I did he only seemed to take the lead. His tongue was wildly exploring my mouth as I moaned softly, gasping for air everytime I could.

"JAMES!? FAWNE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY BED?!?!"

I let out a tiny shriek and James suddenly pulled away. We looked over at who stood at the doorway.

Logan.


	7. Part Two (Tuesday)

~James' PoV

 

 

"James?! Fawne?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Logan screamed, causing me to jump, and pull away from the heated kiss. 

I looked over at Logan, and tried to tell him what was going on, but I couldn't form it into words. Or, I just couldn't figure out what to really say to him. We didn't really have the right to be doing this in here, let alone doing this in his and Kendall's room. 

"Logan..." Fawne began to explain, but I quickly cut her off. 

"We came in here, because Kendall and Carlos were sleeping together in m-" 

Logan held up his hand. "Woah, did you say they were sleeping together?"

I nodded. "Yeah, woke up and Kendall was sleeping on top of Carlos. It's like they were just talking, and they passed out." I sighed, as I watch Logan's expressions change from anger to hurt. "Logan, I'm sorry we are in you're room... I'll make sure it won't happen again. 

He turned his back to us. "Just, whatever James. Make sure you don't do this in my room," he stated, sighing a bit. Something was bugging him. "ever again. And, I need to go clear my mind.." 

As soon as those last few words left his mouth, he slammed the door and took off. I heard another door slam, telling me he ran his way out of the apartment.

"We should probably get out of his room." I mumbled, starting to get off of Fawne. 

"I agree," he said, but then gave me a worried look. "but how are we gonna get back to you're room? We left out clothes in the bathroom." 

I bit my lip, and glanced around Logan's room for a solution. I got off of her completely, and ran to his closet and grabbed one of his shirts. "Here," I said, tossing it to her. "you can wear that, then bring me mine and your clothes and we can put them back on." 

She sighed, as she tossed Logan's shirt over her head, and it easily slid onto her body. "Okay," she blushed, getting off the bed. "I'll be back in a second. Stay right here." 

I hid out of view as she opened the door, and shut it on her way out. I sighed, and glanced around Kendall and Logan's room. It was trashed on Kendall's side, there was no surprise there. He was always the messiest out of the four of us. Logan's side is clean and organized. His pens and pencils all pilled together in a holder, paper neatly put into the drawers of his desk, and the chair neatly put in. No wonder Kendal likes to rant to him about life being to short to be organized, er, something like that. 

The door creaked as she entered back in the room with her clothes on her now. She blushed, walking up to me and handing me mine clothes, and Logan's shirt. I quickly threw my clothes back on, or atleast my boxers. After all, we were just heading back to bed. And about Logan's shirt, I just tossed aside, he wouldn't care anyway. 

 

 

~Kendall's PoV 

 

My eyes fluttered open, as I felt heat coming off from something underneath me. I pulled my head up a bit to see Carlos' sleeping face. "D'awww." I said quietly, nuzzling my face into his neck again. 

"Good morning~" I whispered, give his neck a little kiss. 

Carlos stirred, groaning slightly as he started waking up. "G-good morning, Kendall." he yawned. "Did you sleep good?"

I yawned along with him. "Better then I usually do. How about you? You sleep good?" 

He nodded. "Yeah, I did." 

I slowly starting to make my way up off of Carlos, when he grabbed onto my shirt. "I still like this position." 

"Oh, really?" I grinned. "That's a good thing to know for future activities."

Carlos' face turned a bright red, and he quickly got off the bed. "How do you know I will let you do anything to me?" 

I snickered. "Because I know you, Carlos." 

His face turned a brighter shade of red, almost like a tomato. He is such a cutie. I finally pulled off of him, and held my hand out to pull him up. Immediatly, he snatched it, and I pulled him up, so he was standing on his own two feet. 

I smiled, and started walking over to the door, only to be knocked flat on my ass by the door smacking me in the face. "What the hell!" 

Carlos ran over to my side, and helped me try to stand up. "Kendall! Are you okay?!" 

I held my face, well, because I had just got smacked by a door! My face is throbbing! "I-I think I'll be fine. Just gonna have a bruise on my face." 

Suddenly, James was standing right next to us, his hands on our backs. And by ours, I mean Carlos and mine. "I'm sorry about slamming the door in you're face, Kendall," he said, as he started forcing us out of the room. "but, you guys need to leave. We're going to bed.." 

Before I knew it, we weren't out of James and Carlos' room, and the door was shut, and the lock clicked. That bastard... he locked the door! Where are we gonna sl- 

Wait. We can just sleep in my bed. There shouldn't be a problem, eh? 

"That still was rude..." I said angrily, as I grabbed Carlos' hand, and dragged him off to mine and Logan's bedroom. 

As I shut the door behind us, Carlos sat down on my bed and glanced around the room. He patted the spot right next to him, and I gladly took it, sitting extra close. Leaning over slowly, I placed a small kiss upon his lips, and he gladly kissed me back. 

Just then, the door knob turned, and the door opened. Thank god we pulled away before who ever saw us. That mystery person happened to be Logan. He raised an eyebrow. "What is he doing in here?" 

I blinked. "What? What do you mean?" 

"I mean, what is Carlos doing in here?!" he said, his tone being raised with each word. 

I felt Carlos shudder at Logan's tone, it started scaring him. "Logan, stop it! He can be in here, you know, it's my room too." 

He just rolled his eyes at me. "But, why is he in here, with you. Of all the places..." 

"What the hell is you're problem?" I said, coldy. "Carlos hasn't done anything wrong, and yet, you're being a total douche." 

Logan's face turned a slight red colour. "My problem is him." 

Carlos suddenly got off the bed, ran past Logan, and bolted out of the bedroom. 

"Carlos, wait!" I yelled, getting off the bed to run after him, but a certain someone closed the door. 

Logan casually threw himself on his bed, sighing. "Glad he's gone." 

Rage started to boil. "Why?" 

"He doesn't need to be in here with you. Especially when you two are alone. With the door shut." 

I raised and eyebrow. What the hell is he talking about. "What the hell, Logan.." 

He sighed, and looked at me. "What the hell? Kendall, you don't even realize the feelings I'm feeling right now." 

That pissed me off. "Do YOU realized the feelings Carlos is experiencing right now because of you're verbal abuse just a few minutes ago? Logan, he's one of you're best friends. Why treat him like a piece of shit?" 

"Because I don't like him being alone with you.." 

"And why would that bother you?" 

His response was a sly shrug. 

"Tell me." 

"No." 

"You're fucking stubborn." 

"That'd be me." 

I smacked my forehead, then gave out a tiny whine. I just remembered James smashed his bedroom door in my face a half hour ago. 

"Do you really wanna know why, Kendall?" 

As I nodded to give him a response he shot up from the bed, and was soon standing in front of me. His eyes searched my face, and all I could give him was a emotionless expression. Where was this heading to anyway?

His hand began caressed my cheek. A shiver was sent down my spine, as he opened his mouth to talk, but he quickly closed it and blushed. 

"Logan, spit it out." 

"I-I like you, Kendall... alot." he said before quickly slamming his lips to mine. 

My eyes widened in shock, as he kissed me. Logan was kissing me?! Holy hell.. 

"K-kendall?!" I quickly pulled away after I heard Carlos' terrified voice coming from the doorway.

"C-carlos! It's not what it looks like!" I said quickly, as I watched the tears pour from his eyes. 

"Actually," Logan said, stepping beside me, and wrapping an arm around my waist. "it's exactly what it looks like." 

I smacked Logan's arm away. "Carlos, that's not true! Logan kissed me be-" I tried explaining, but Carlos slammed the door, not wanting to hear my pathetic excuse. 

Even though, it wasn't an excuse. Maybe to him, but my excuse was an actual reason. 

I opened the door, and walked out, as I looked around the apartment for Carlos. Moonlight shown through the blinds, giving me just enough light to make out certain shapes around the room. I noticed Carlos' body lying on the couch, with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. 

"C-carlos..." I whispered, walking over to where he was laying down. 

"Leave me alone, Kendall." 

"But, I need to ex-" 

"I don't need you're sorry excuse. I know what I saw," he spat. "and I didn't approve. You're dating me, not Logan. So, I don't even wanna talk to you for a while. Just... go away." 

Tears filled my eyes, as I stared at him. "A-a-are yo-"

"You're still here?" 

I frowned, getting off the couch and walking back to mine and Logan's room. I opened the door, and then slammed it shut. I glanced at Logan, and of course, he was sound asleep. I sighed, crawling into my cold bed, pulling the blankets over me, as I prepared myself for the worst dream possible.

And for some reason... I felt like I deserved this.


	8. Part One (Wednesday; Jolfie)

(Fawne's POV)

 

James' muscular arms were holding me tight when I woke up, and I smiled. I loved waking up to this.

I loved waking up to him.

I tried getting out of his grasp, but it was just too tight and no matter what I couldn't wiggle out.

"James, let go of me", I laughed slightly in a quiet voice, sitting up awkwardly.

"What if I don't want to?", he chuckled. Hah, so he was awake, huh?

I fell back against the bed. "Please?", I grinned.

"Mmm, fine..", he smiled, releasing me.

"Thank you", I said, getting out of bed.

"What do you want to do today?", James asked, following me out.

I shrugged. "Well, we can do something with our bandana costumes. Maybe run around L.A. in them like dorks", I laughed.

Amusement shined in James' eyes. "Sounds like a plan", he agreed. "Now first, how about some breakfast?"

"Yum!", I cheered, leaping into James arms. "To the kitchen~", I laughed.

He laughed, grinning big and held me like a princess. He leaned down to kiss me quickly, then walked out towards the kitchen. I smiled, and nuzzled my head into his chest.

We entered the kitchen. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos must still be asleep because the apartment was quiet and they were no where to be seen. 

"Cinnamon rolls sound okay?", James asked sweetly, lightly putting me back on the ground. 

I nodded. "Yeah, but I can't cook", I laughed.

James shrugged. "Nothing to worry about."

I smiled, and watched as James took a box of cinnamon roll dough out of the refrigerator. I looked in the cupboards for a cooking board and some tinfoil. When I had finally found them, I put them up on top of the oven. James took the dough out and placed them on the tinfoil, smiling over at me. I opened the oven and James slipped the plate in carefully. He looked over at me. "Now...we wait", he said.

I smiled. "Wait we shall."

I turned around at the sound of someone shuffling their feet on the floor loudly. Carlos was dragging himself to the couch, barely picking his feet up off the ground. I frowned.

I didn't like seeing my idol upset at all.

"Carlos..?", I asked, walking over to him, leaving James in the kitchen.

I put my hand on Carlos' right shoulder and lifted his chin up to reveal his tear-stained face. "C-Carlos, what's wrong?", I cried.

Carlos shook his head and shoved my hands away. Well, certainly didn't expect that at all. "No, leave me alone, Fawne", he said quietly.

"Carlos, no. What's wrong?"

"Fawne, I said to leave me alone!", he spoke louder, more boldy. I grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away,

"Carlos Pena, you are my idol and I will not stand to see you like this!", I shouted back.

He swatted his hand and wiggled it out of mine, turning around to face me. "You won't understand. Now, leave me alone. Go back to James. At least I know James would never cheat on you." 

My eyes got watery. What did he mean by that? 'At least I know James would never cheat on you'...What was that supposed to mean?

I gulped at the thought that he would.

"Carlos, I-"

He raised a hand and walked towards the door. "Fawne, please", he looked down at the ground, then up at me, and finally shook his head before opening the door and slamming it as he stormed out.

I frowned, and headed back to the kitchen with James. "He okay?", James asked.

For a second, I was actually going to tell James what Carlos had said earlier about him. I quickly figured it wasn't the best idea, just because I didn't want questions I didn't know the answer to rising up, like I knew they would. I thought of a different response instead.

"Um, I don't know." I looked up at James. "James, is Carlos dating anyone?"

James looked confused. "Not that I know of. As far as i'm concerned, i'm the only one who's taken."

I bobbed my head slightly. "Because Carlos um..." I bit my lip. "It sounded like someone had broken his heart by cheating on him."

James raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't really know what to say. I didn't realize Carlos had someone of that status for him."

"I didn't either.."

Ding! James turned around to face the oven at the sound, and he chuckled lightly. "Well, cinnamon rolls are done", he smiled.

I grinned, and helped James take them out.

We placed them onto a plate. I grabbed onto one and held it up to James' mouth. He opened wide, and I pushed the cinnamon roll in, laughing slightly. He took a bite and I pulled the cinnamon back out.

"Does it taste good?", I chuckled.

He nodded, swallowing. "Perfection." I took a bite from the one he had bitten just seconds ago, still holding it in my hand. He blushed slightly. "Hey, that was mine", he said sweetly.

I smiled. "Not anymore.", I said, finishing it up.

He shook his head playfully and took another cinnamon roll from the plate. "Then I guess i'll have this one."

"Not all to yourself!", I laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling it to me, redirecting his hand up towards my mouth to take a bite out of the cinnamon roll he held in it.

He laughed. "You suck", he grinned, biting from the cinnamon roll himself.

"I know", I agreed sweetly. He chuckled and I picked up the plate of cinnamon rolls. "I'm going to go see if Kendall and Logan want some, okay? I would ask Carlos, but I have no clue where he went.."

"Okay", James said. "I'll wait for you over on the couch".

I nodded, and pecked a quick kiss on James' cheek before walking up to the door of Kendall and Logan's room.

I knocked on the door. "Kendall? Logan?"

"What the hell do you want, Fawne?!", I heard Kendall snap at me.

I blinked, not expecting that sort of reaction. A lump formed in my throat as I realized how much that hurt me. Didn't Kendall love his fans?

"U-uh, s-sorry K-Kendall I, I just wanted to know if you guys wanted any cinnamon rolls, I didn't mean to make you upset...", I cried, holding back tears. To have your idol snap at you like that....

First Carlos, now Kendall...

Had I done something?

"Don't worry Fawne, Kendall's just a little upset", I heard Logan snicker.

What was going on between those two? I gulped, wondering if this had anything to do with Carlos.

"Logan, just shut up", Kendall grumbled.

"I can't help it."

"Don't make me shut you up", Kendall flashed back, and I heard the door open slightly. I looked up to see Kendall, and I bit my lip.

"K-Kendall, i'm s-sorry", I cried. Gah, I didn't want to anger my inspirations at all....

He shook his head. "No, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk to you that way." He sighed. "Logan and I are just in a tiny argument, sorry to take it out on you." He smiled, though I can tell it was forced. He took a cinnamon roll from the plate and looked up at me. "Thanks", he said, before shutting the door lightly. I was about to knock again to give Logan one, but I didn't dare to and instead headed back to James. 

James was sitting down on the couch, his phone in his hands as he played games on it. I sat down on the couch next to him, and he didn't notice. I laughed slightly "What, so occupied in your phone that you can't say hi to me?"

James looked up at me, his face turning red in embarrassment. "Oh sorry, I was just checking my Twitter and messages."

"It's okay", I smiled. "Are we going to do the Bandana thing when you're done?"

James nodded. "Well, I can be done anytime you want me to.", James smiled. "And yeah, today is Bandana Day."

I smirked. Haha, that did not come out right at all.. I can't believe I didn't take that the right way, but I didn't. "You can be done anytime I want you to." I laughed, repeating what he said. "Didn't think we were doing anything like that, James."

James' eyes widened at what I said. Hah! "Oh, so you're gonna start looking at things that way, are you?", he laughed.

I nodded. "Is there a problem? You're the one who said it", I said, sticking my tongue out at James.

"No, it's not a problem. I kind of like you talking that way", James said.

"You like it?", I smiled. "Please, don't tell me that. Because then i'm going to start looking at everything dirty.", I grinned, turning a bright shade of pink as I shook my head.

"Bring it on", James challenged. 

"Alright. I will.", I decided, pride in my voice as I faced James confidently. "Say something and i'll take it wrong."

James smiled, blushing slightly. "Let's go have some fun", he said, grabbing my hand and leading me into his bedroom.

My eyes widened as James led me to his room. "J-James, uh-..." Oh my. Not what I meant. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, in both terror, shock, and excitement.

James appeared to ignore me and smiled, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off. "I love you~", he said, locking the door.

I just stood there in shock. "Uh, uh.." What was I to say?

James walked up to me and pressed his lips into mine roughly. I felt him go down for his belt.

I hesitated before kissing back, only to pull away soon after. "J-James a-are you s-sure?" I know for one that I wasn't sure at all. Was he really.....?

"Oh i'm very sure", James smiled, pulling his pants all the way down.

"Um, o-okay t-then.." I shook my head and grabbed the hem of my shirt, looking up at James expectantly. I held up the bottom, barely exposing my stomach. I still wasn't sure weather I should really pull it off or not.

I mean, yeah I wanted to, it's just...this was all too sudden. These sort of things need to wait for perfect timing, and I didn't think now was that time.

James stopped me by grabbing my hands, preventing me from pulling up. So I guess I wasn't going to pull it off after all. "Wait, Fawne, I want you to do something first. Please close your eyes for me, will you?"

I nodded slowly, letting go of my shirt completely. "Um, okay..", I agreed, confused, and closed my eyes.

"When I kiss you, you can open them up again, okay?", James said. I heard the opening of what I took to be some sort of door, following by shuffling. Was that a zipper going down? I yearned to open my eyes, but I told James that I wouldn't. Struggling, I managed to keep my eyes closed. What the heck was he doing, though?

In what seemed like forever, James' lips finally met mine, my signal that I could open my eyes. Now to see what he had been up to.

James pulled away shortly after, and I quickly opened my eyes. James was clothed again, wearing a black shirt with barely visable white vertical lines and black pants. Bandanas were tied to him, with a large cape of the fabric draped on his shoulders. Was he in his Bandana Man costume?

Oh.

Duh..

He was...

I immediately turned red from embarrassment. "James!", I shouted. "You trickster!", I laughed slightly, playfully slapping his arm. 

"Hey, I said to bring it on", he laughed. "And you took it wrong, just as I thought you would. I only wanted to change into my costume so we could go have some actual fun running around in them.", James teased.

"Yeah, I didn't say to almost make me do things!", I laughed. I crossed my arms, mimicking James. "Oh, hey Fawne. Let's go have some fun in my bedroom." I un-crossed my arms. "How am I not supposed to take that the wrong way?", I laughed.

"I'm sorry", James laughed. "But really, I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to make it seem like I was.", he smiled.

I rolled her eyes. "Okay well, i'm going to go get my costume then." I smiled and headed for the door, before turning around again to face James. "Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't have minded 'bringing it on', as you put it", I winked before continuing down the hall.

"Daayyuum", I heard James whisper to himself quietly as I headed out. I blushed slightly, a stupid smile forming on my face.

I headed into the bathroom and changed into the Bandana Girl costume that Kendall and Carlos had helped me make yesterday. I sighed, frowning. Carlos won't even talk to me now,and Kendall was clearly mad over something with Logan. I guess James was the only one I had right now...I shook my head, erasing my thoughts, and came out a few minutes later to meet James.

"Ready to go show L.A. how crazy we can be?", James smiled.

I nodded. "Yep!" I walked out into the hallway, dragging James with me as I held his hand. "Are we going to the park or somewhere else?"

"We can go where ever you want", James said.

I laughed. "Okay, how about your pants?", I suggested, bursting out laughing. Oh, why did I think of that? "No, no, just kidding. I'm sorry, i'm still thinking wrong and-" I couldn't finish the sentence, laughing far too hard.

James blushed slightly. "Oh no. That comes later", he winked.

I smiled up at him. "Oh. Does it now", I laughed.

James nodded. "Yep. I'm going to make sure of it", he smiled.

I laughed slightly, calming down. "And what if I suggest it first, before you do?", I grinned.

"Then i'd take you up on that offer", James laughed. He moved closer to me, putting his mouth up to my ear to whisper. "And i'll make sure it's the best you've ever had."

I blushed slightly, and whispered back "Are you implying that i've done it before?"

Jamed nodded. "Almost, with me actually."

I grew redder, and James pulled away to stand next to me again as we continued walking down the hallway. "W-Well, Logan walked in on us the first time. A-And earlier doesn't count. We didn't even make it to the bed then!", I laughed nervously. I smiled up at him, rosy, a clever thought in my head. "But, I suppose that's because you'd be so good we wouldn't even need a bed.", I shrugged, acting as if it were no big deal.

"Oh yeah.", James agreed. "We'll do it in the shower next time. Be a lot more slick, if you know what I mean", he winked.

I laughed slightly. "More slick? Hm. I can see why. And I agree. I'm thinking maybe we should go buy some towels."

"Towels?", James asked. "Why? We can just lick it off each other."

I laughed harder, shakily as I could feet my face heating up. "Does it taste good, though?" I smiled mischievously. "And I hope you realize you basically just invited me to lick a certain area of you."

James shrugged. "Oh I know. And yeah, i'm delicious.", he licked his lips. "Magically delicious, actually."

I grinned, walking infront of James and stopping, my face hot "And how would you know? Do you like youself?"

James shrugged, turning a slight shade of pink. "That's between me and myself. But hey, if you want to try then I wouldn't refuse.", he winked, grinning.

My gosh.

"Legit?", I laughed.

He nodded.

This kid man....

"Okay, then I want you to go on the floor right now and start stripping so I can." I laughed, pointing down at the ground. We were now in the lobby. "Right now."

James shook his head. "I'd prefer to have us experience that it in a more private, reserved area."

I cupped my face in my hands. "Where, then?"

I peeked through my hands to see James blink. Hah, he didn't think i'd actually make us get this far. 

"The apartment.", he grinned.

I cleared my face. "So, after all that you made me go through to get you in that costume, you want me to go back to the apartment just so I can rip your clothes off of you?", I laughed.

He nodded. "I love how you say 'rip'", he winked.

I shook my head, laughing, blushing, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go become Bandana Heroes, you. We can finish this discussion- and anything else- later". I started walking with him out towards the Park.

James' face turned a slight red and he pulled me closer. He whispered into my ear again, walking out of the PalmWoods and towards the park. "You know i'd never force you to do anything. Not unless you want to and you're truly ready."

I smiled. "I know. And that's one of the reasons why I love you."

We shared a quick kiss before reaching the park.

James and I had a blast, running through the park and even the city in our Bandana Costumes, shouting and laughing and drawing attention to ourselves.

I had so much fun, and I know he did, too.

We didn't care if we got any weird looks or negative attention, what mattered was that we were here together and enjoying each other's company.

I was his Bandana Girl; he was my Bandana Man.

That's priceless.

We returned home exhausted, and immediately went to bed after showering. Hey, it's L.A.- it was hot, usually around the 72-degree zone. And that sweat wasn't going to wash itself away.

Falling asleep in James' arms, again, I couldn't help but think about Carlos.

I hope everything was okay.

I hope Kendall and Logan had worked out everything, as well.

But whatever happens, I know i'll always have my James. 

~<3


	9. Part Two (Wednesday; Kenlos + Logan)

Carlos' PoV~

 

The bright blinding rays of sunlight shined in my eyes as I rolled over to my other side. I groaned, getting up off the couch, and walking slowly to mine and James' room to get dressed. I jiggled the handle, and the door opened with a loud creaking noise. I bit my lip, trying to slide in the without opening the door much more, sense Fawne and James were both sleeping. 

I quickly looked through my closet, finding a black tank top, regular denim jeans, and a purple hoodie. I grabbed those, and ran out of the room, shutting the door as quickly and quietly as I could. Next, I walked to the bathroom and shut the door, changing my clothes of the day. I glanced in the mirror, and zipped up my hoodie. I saw my hair was a bit messy, so I pulled the hood over my head so no one would see. 

I realized then my face was tear stained, all from the events of last night. How could Kendall do something to me like that, even after he promised he loved me, and he'd never leave me? That wasn't the Kendall I knew. My mind kept telling me he's a heartless cheater, but my heart told me otherwise. I've known him sense we were little kids, and I've learned he has such a big heart, that he wears it on his sleeve. He wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. 

I walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off, and seeing the door to Logan's and Kendall's room was lite up around the edges. They were awake. And I think I need to actually talk to Kendall, and try to not over react. I need to get the facts before I think and act. 

I headed over to the door, and gently knocked. "Yeah?" I heard Kendall say, and I smiled slightly to myself. 

"I-It's Carlos.." I said, my voice sounding hoarse, and a bit scratchy. 

I heard shuffling, and the door opened quicker then I expected. Kendall was in the doorway, his face also tear stained, and his hair all messed up. That lead me thinking to other things, considering what I had saw last night. 

"H-hi.." He breathed, staring at me with sorry eyes. 

"Hi, Kendall." 

"What the hell..." I heard Logan say in the background. 

I felt tears starting to weld up again, knowing Logan was gonna start something up with this again. I'm sick of him treating me like this, but all I can do is cry. Logan is stronger then me, and he could kick my ass in an instant. 

"Logan, just be quiet." I mumbled, looking at my feet. 

I heard more shuffling, and Logan came up behind Kendall, and wrapped his arms around my blond of a boyfriend. "Make me." 

"Get off of me." Kendall spat, shrugging Logan's arms away from him. 

"Oooh, come on, babe. You like it~" Logan whispered, his lips placing a kiss apon Kendall's cheek. That kiss didn't stay on his cheek very long. Logan's lips traveled to Kendall's, and it looked like Kendall kissed him back. 

I finally let the tears go that I was hold back as soon as Kendall had opened the door. My mind was right, he was cheating on me. He was a lying, cheating, son of a bitch. 

And I've had enough of this nonsense. 

I grabbed the door handle, and slammed it shut. I walked fast, trying to get somewhere else, just as long as it wasn't here. Anywhere would be better then here. 

I bumped into Fawne on my way to the door, almost knocking her flat on her butt. 

"Carlos...?" She asked, putting her hand on my right shoulder, and her other hand grabbed my chin, and lifted my face up a little bit. 

"C-carlos what's wrong?" She cried, seeing my even more tear stained face. 

I just shook my head at her, and shrugged off her hands. "No, leave me alone, Fawne." I said quietly. 

"Carlos, no, what's wrong with you?" 

My anger and hurt were still boiling inside, and was about to go off at any moment. "Fawne, I said leave me alone!" I flinched, hearing myself raise my voice. 

I turned and started to walk off, when she grabbed my arm. "Carlos Pena, you are my idol, and I will not stand to see you like this!" She shouted back at me. 

I smacked her hand away, and turned around to face her. "You wouldn't understand," I cried, my tears starting to drip down my face again. "Now, leave me alone and go back to James. Atleast he wouldn't cheat on you." 

Fawne's eyes swelled up with tears. "C-carlos, I-" 

I raised my hand and walked towards the door of the apartment. "Fawne, please," I begged, looking down at the floor, then looked back at her again. I shook my head before opening the door and storming out, slamming the door shut behind me. 

I shoved my hands in my pockets, as I began walking to- wait. Where was I going?

I sighed, thinking about where I should go, and hopefully Kendall and everyone else would stay away from me. Atleast, for a little while. Just enough time to where I can cool down, and maybe think everything through. 

I made my way to the park, sitting underneath the biggest tree there. I pulled my legs up to my chest, and began my long thought process. 

 

 

Kendall's PoV~ 

 

"Logan!" I screamed, glaring at him. 

His face was plastered with a grin, his voice in a laughing mode. "Ahah, oh god. You should have seen Carlos' face!" 

Anger boiled violently inside me. "For you're information, I did see his face. I saw my boyfriend crying over me because he thinks I'm cheating on him, with someone who probably won't even have a chance with me." 

That shut him right up. "Ooh, come on, Kendall," he purred, running his hand down my chest. 

"Cut it out, Logan." I said, coldly. 

 

Knock, knock, knock. 

 

"Kendall? Logan" I heard a soft voice say from behind our doors. 

With that anger and frustration running through my veins, I didn't think an act towards her. I just acted. "What the hell do you want, Fawne?!" I snapped.

"U-uh, s-sorry K-kendall I, I just wanted to know if you guys wanted any cinnamon rolls, I didn't mean to make you upset..." She cried.

I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. I really hurt her, all because of Logan pissing me off. Gah, what person is he turning me into?

"Don't worry, Fawne, Kendall's just a little upset." Logan snickered, licking the side of my face.

I pushed him away. "Logan, just shut up." I mumbled.

"I can't help it."

"Don't make me shut you up." I snapped back at him.

I walked over to the door, to see Fawne, with a saddened look on her face. "K-kendall I'm s-sorry.." She said, pain filling her voice.

"No, no... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk to you that way." I sighed, watching her expressions. "Logan and I are in a tiny argument, and its got me a bit flustered. I didn't mean to take it out on you, I'm really sorry." I smiled, not really wanting too. 

I grabbed a cinnamon roll from the plate and looked back at her. "Thanks." I mumbled, shutting the door behind me gently. 

Logan was of course, standing right behind me. He took a bit of my cinnamon roll, and swallowed. "Aww! You're sharing food with me. We're already starting to look like a couple."

I rolled my eyes at Logan, not even wanting to be in his presence right about now. "Sooo, what you wanna do, Kendall~?" 

"I'm not talking to you." I told him, showing no emotion. 

"Ouch." 

 

~*~

 

Night time quickly approached, and I haven't seen anyone besides Logan all day. We spent the day on the couch playing video games, and watching TV. I really didn't wanna do any of those things, I just wanted to find out where Carlos was, and what he was doing and or thinking. But, Logan wouldn't let me leave his sight all day. I'd leave for a sec, and he'd follow. 

"Logan, I think I'm gonna head out for a little while." I said, quickly getting off the couch. 

He was up in the same time I was. "Where are you going?" 

I shrugged. "Just... out." 

He nodded, as I slide on my sweatshirt, and putting on a beanie hat that was laying on the counter. 

I walked out quickly, before Logan could follow me. I also took the stairs, another way so he couldn't find me, and stalk me like a creep. A half hour later, I arrived at the park, and glanced around. The only thing lighting up the pathways were the lighting posts. I walked and searched, wondering where Carlos was. 

Just then, I heard silent sobs coming from underneath a tree. I glanced over, and saw someone crying under it. Wait.. 

That's Carlos!

I began walking over there, smiling slightly to myself. How could I have not looked here? This was like Carlos' favorite spot in the park to be. 

"Carlos.." I breathed, watching as he looked up to see who said his name. 

As soon as he saw me, he frowned. "Go away, Kendall." 

I jumped a little at the tone of his voice. It was cold, and bitter. And I didn't like it one bit. That wasn't the Carlos I knew. I sighed, sitting down next to him, and he scooted a little further away. 

"Listen, Carlos," I said, and he looked at me. "Please."   
He sighed. "Okay, I'm listening." 

I breathed in, and sighed deeply. "What you saw yesterday and today with me and Logan, wasn't real. He admited he liked me yesterday, and thought he needed to give him and I a chance, and he kissed me." I bit my lip, watching Carlos' blank expression. "He he didn't know we were dating, and you didn't give me anytime to explain. Now, all Logan can think about is this. This is now all a game to him, but his feelings are still wrapped around it." 

Carlos sighed, and scooted a little closer to me. "You promised me, you'd never leave me."

I grabbed Carlos' hand, and squeezed it tightly. "And that's a promise I shall keep, forever." 

His lips curved into a small smile, as he now was sitting on my lap, snuggling his head into my neck. "I think I just over reacted, Kendall. I'm really sorry." 

I kissed his cheek. "Anyone would have reacted the same way you did in a situation like that. It's just a natural instinct, I guess."

He soon moved from me, and laid down, his head resting on my lap. I smiled shyly and blushed, looking up at the night sky that was now filled with stars. The moon shown brightly, now lighting up the night air. 

"It's beautiful." I said, watching for any shooting stars. 

I felt Carlos' head shift, and I glanced down to see him not looking at the stars. "You're right," he breathed. "they are really beautiful."

"Just like you." I said, tapping him on the nose, gently. 

He giggled. "Kendall.." 

"Hmm?" 

"Can we just stay out here... like sleep out here?" he begged. "I don't wanna go back to seeing Logan. Please~" 

I nodded. "I don't wanna go see Logan right now, either."

I sank down, sliding my back against the tree, till I was laying on the ground, with Carlos' head now on my stomach. "Goodnight, Carlos."

"Goodnight Kendall."


	10. Part One (Thursday)

(Carlos' POV)

 

I woke up on top of Kendall the next morning. His hands were tightly around me, and his face was curved into a smile.

So I guess he really did love me, not Logan. 

I snuggled my head further into his chest and listened to his even breathing. I smiled, and closed my eyes again, thinking we could be like this forever.

"C-Car...los?", Kendall asked, barely awake.

"Yes?", I asked in response.

"Good morning", he chuckled, more awake now.

I giggled, and leaned down into Kendall, kissing him gently.

Seconds later, Kendall pulled away, grinning as his gaze filled mine. "I-I was scared we'd never be able to do that again..", Kendall spoke quietly, his voice shaky.

"Me too", in admitted, biting my lip. "I thought you would rather kiss Logan..."

"I would never want to kiss Logan, Carlos. You're the one I love.", he smiled, blushing slightly.

"You mean it?", I grinned.

"Completely."

I laughed slightly and hugged Kendall tightly. His hands wrapped around me and stroked my hair. 

I didn't think anything could ruin this moment, but that's when Kendall's watch went off. "Oh shoot, Carlos, I forgot- we have to hit the studio today. We're recording a new song!", Kendall exclaimed, getting up quickly as I slipped off him.

"That's right!", I remembered. "I forgot!"

Kendall grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the PalmWoods. We laughed as we ran. I've never felt so happy before..

We had entered the lobby when Logan, James, and Fawne bumped into us.

"Kendall! So great to see you!", Logan grinned.

I gritted my teeth and pulled Kendall closer to me before Logan could try anything.

James blinked, and Fawne looked confused.

That's right, we never told them what was going on between any of us...

I mean, it's kind of obvious, so i'm sure they've assumed most of it, but you know, it was never spoken of officially.

Sometimes you can say the most words when saying nothing at all.

Kendall shook his head. "Logan, leave me alone.", he said, keeping his ground.

Logan shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't do that considering we're about to record a new song.", he smirked.

Kendall rolled his eyes and his grasp on my hand tightened. "Come on", he said through gritted teeth. I followed, along with Logan, James, and Fawne- who was apparently tagging along.

 

(Fawne's POV)

 

This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me  
Make this an epic night  
Make this an epic night

Turn down the lights, turn up the music  
You've been waiting all week to let it out  
Your piece of mind, go ahead and lose it  
We don't need no gravity, it's going down

"This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me  
Make this an epic night  
We gon' do it right  
Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night  
Don't wanna see daylight  
Our hands up in the air

When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move, move, move  
When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move, move, move

Forever young, party forever  
Don't watch the clock, you came to have a good time  
Something's wrong, don't make it better  
Do what you want  
You just gotta live your life

This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me  
Make this an epic night  
We gon' do it right  
Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night  
Don't wanna see daylight  
Our hands up in the air

When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move  
When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move

Put your problem aside, you've got the right  
To lose your mind  
Get your hands in the sky  
And move your body close to mine

This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing  
Let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me  
Make this an epic night  
We gon' do it right  
Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night  
Don't wanna see daylight  
Our hands up in the air

When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move  
When that beat go boom, boom, boom  
I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move

Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night  
Our hands up in the air  
Make this an epic night"

 

I smiled widely as James kept his eyes locked with mine all throughout the song, a mischievous grin on his face as he sang with Carlos, Logan, and Kendall.

I blushed as the song continued, and hugged James once the song was finished and he exited the booth.

"That was amazing", I said.

"Thanks", James chuckled.

I released James from the hug to see Kendall struggling to get away from Logan again as he held Carlos close and somehow managed to head out of the booth and down the hall.

"Are they alright?", I asked.

James shrugged. "I'm beginning to think that Kendall and Carlos are dating, but Logan a bit jealous."

I laughed slightly. "I think so too."

James smiled, taking my hand. "Come on", he said. "Let's go home before they drive away and leave us here."

I nodded, and followed James out into the parking lot, getting into the van with the others.

We had been in the studio all day. We were all tired and ready to go home. Kendall forced Logan to sit in the front so he could finally have some peace with Carlos as they leaned against each other, falling asleep.

Logan was sitting completely still, his eyes glued to the reflection of Kendall and Carlos in the window, his eyes blazing like fire.

Oh, he was jealous.

Big time.

I sighed, hoping that things wouldn't turn out bad between the boys. They were brothers- and they had to stay that way.

I looked over to my left to see James leaning against the window, his eyes closed. 

He was asleep.

I couldn't help but crack a smile at how cute James was when he slept. I found his hand and wrapped mine in his, before leaning against his.

 

~~A R R I V I N G A T T H E P A L M W O O D S

 

"Hey, wake up. James, we're here.", I said quietly, gently shaking James in an attempt to wake him up. "James!", I laughed slightly.

"I'm up, i'm up!", he laughed. I smiled and turned around to view the backseat. "Hey, guys! Wake up!", I said. "Kendall! Carlos!"

Kendall jerked awake first, and upon realizing we had arrived at the PalmWoods, he sweetly woke up Carlos. They smiled at each other, and I heard Logan get out and slam the door.

He wasn't too happy.

I shook my head and got out of the car alongside James, and headed up to the apartment. We were the last ones out of the car.

Logan must have locked himself in his room; and Kendall and Carlos were on the couch, sleeping peacefully together. Awe x3

I followed James into his bedroom, and he collapsed on the bed, kicking his shoes off. "I'm soo tired", he said.

I smiled, falling on the bed next to him. "Do you always have to work long hours like that?"

"Yeah", he sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be so long but, what are you going to do?", he laughed.

I nodded. "I suppose."

James closed his eyes for a few moments before getting up off the bed. "Whelp, i'm off to the shower.", he announced. "Care to join me?", he winked.

"Of course.", I smiled, following James.

He smiled and let me to the bathroom. We were in the shower together within a few minutes.

That's when I got an idea.

I blushed hard, and looked up at James. "Hey, James", I said, just as he started to wet his hair.

"Mhm?"

"Do you remember the conversation we had the other day?", I asked.

"The dirty one?", he laughed.

I laughed, blushing harder. "That's the one."

"Yeah.", James blushed. "Pretty well, actually."

"D-Do you remember when you said that you were so good that you could do it in the shower?"

He bit his lip, his face washed red. "Yes.", he chuckled.

I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and keeping our faces close together.

"Prove it", I whispered.


	11. Part Two (Thursday) <3

James' PoV~

 

 

"Prove it," Fawne challenged, a smile playing across her lips. 

That smile was quickly replaced by my lips, as I kissed her gently. I didn't actually think she was up for this challenge until I felt her trying to deepen the kiss. I smiled, pressing her up against the wall of the shower, starting to kiss her passionately. 

She wanted this bad. I don't' know what was telling me she did, but she did. She wanted this badly. I pressed my body up against hers, as she pulled away, gasping slightly. 

"Tease," She breathed. 

I grinned. "Only for you."

With that said, her eyes darkened a little. I watched as the lust and need began to fill them. "James," she said in a serious tone. "I'm not joking. Prove it." 

Fawne's slid down to my chest, and forcefully pushed me against the glass sliding door along with her. My eyes widened at the sudden shattering noise I heard, and then the thud of us landing on the ground moments later. 

 

 

Kendall's PoV~

 

Sitting down on the couch didn't last very long. Seconds after Carlos and I sat down, we heard glass shattering. The only place that had glass would be the kitchen or the bathrooms. But, no one was in the kitchen, so it must have been the bathrooms. 

I quickly rushed to the door, and gently knocked. "James? Are you okay?!"

"We heard glass breaking!!" Carlos added, his voice echoing the room. 

We stared at the door, desperately waiting for an reply from within. Finally, groaning was being heard, and something started to speak. 

"W-we're fine, g-guys." James groaned, in hurtful way. 

I shook my head. "Wait, what do you mean by, we?" 

"Fawne is in here with me, okay?" 

"U-uh, alright. You sure you're okay though?" 

"Yeah, we're good. Thanks." 

I looked over at Carlos, and he was just as shocked as I was. We moved away from the door a little, or atleast enough to where they couldn't hear our conversation. 

"Isn't it a little weird that Fawne is showering with James?" Carlos asked me, his eyes widening at what he just asked. 

"It's a little weird, but," I said, sighing a little. "Let them do what they want too. As long as they let us do what we want too." 

A smile formed on Carlos' lips at my words. His arms immediately wrapped themselves around my neck, and pulled me in for a sweet, innocent, little kiss. 

He pulled away after, pressing his forehead against mine, as my arms snaked around his waist. 

"I love you," he breathed. 

"I love you, too." 

 

 

James' PoV~

 

"F-fawne, are you oh-okay?" I asked, as I felt her move a little against me. 

She looked up at me, a wicked blush on her cheeks. "I-I'm fine," she said, looking back at the shower, eyes widening when she saw no shower door. "I'm sorry I broke you're shower."

I laughed, considering this sounded like something someone hasn't done before. "It's fine, we can fix it later." 

I moved slightly, letting out a tiny whimper as the shards of glass dug deeper in my skin. "C-can we get up for a second? I have glass digging in me." 

Fawne quickly moved off of me as I sat up. "James.." 

"What?"

"You're bleeding, oh my god." She said, beginning to pull out the pieces.

I bit down hard on my lip, as she pulled the last one out, and quickly wiped off my back with a towel she found. "There," she told me. "all better."

I smiled, quickly grabbing my boxers and sliding them on. She raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think you're going?"

I ignored her question, grabbing my shirt and sliding it on her. I snatched her hand and pulled her along with me out of the bathroom and into mine and Carlos' room. I shut the door, and making sure it was locked this time so it could just be the two of us. 

I pulled at my shirt that was on her body roughly, hearing the stitching starting to pop. She pulled it over her head, throwing it on the ground. I pushed her onto my bed, as her hands went around my neck to pull me back on top off her, and pulling me into a heated kiss. 

I felt her hands mess around with my boxers for a second time, her fingers wrapping around the elastic, and easily sliding them down. I kicked them off completely now, and let my tongue drift in her mouth. She let out a moan, sending chills down my spine. I pulled away, and move my lips down to her neck, kissing it gently. 

Her hands moved to my hair, tugging on the strands as lightly as possible. I began sucking genlty on her neck, before biting down hard, intending to leave a purple-ish mark. I kissed over the mark lightly, soothing the pain. 

"F-fawne?" I asked, my voice shooken for some reason. 

"Hmm?" she responded, eyes fluttering at the sound of my voice. 

"Are you ready?" 

She bit her lip, looking at me nervously. "D-do you...?" 

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I..?"

"You know."

"I do?" 

She smacked her forehead. "You're really gonna make me say it, aren't you?" 

I gave her another confused look. She might as well spit it out because she wasn't leading me to think of anything. 

"Do you have a condom?" She asked, blushing afterwards. 

That little lightbulb in my head lit up. "Ooh. Yeah, hang on." 

I quickly got off her and ran to my dresser, finding the box that Carlos stashed in there for us if we ever needed them for a certain someone. I smiled, tearing one of them from the 10 other ones and rushing back over to Fawne. I crawled back on top of her, and handed her condom. 

She blushed even brighter, and tore open the package. "D-do you want me to put it on you?" 

I nodded, feeling my face heating up. "That was the i-idea.." 

I bit down hard on my lip and held in my breath, feeling her easily sliding it onto me. As her hands moved away, I released the breath I was holding in. 

"I-I'm ready now." Fawne said, smiling sweetly. 

"You sure?" 

"Positive." 

I breathed deeply, before pushing halfway on one go. I heard her whimper a little, as she looked up at me. I kissed her cheek gently, slowly pushing in more. My lips moving onto hers, I finally was in all the way. Her eyes welded up with tears, and they slowly slid down her cheeks. 

I pulled away from the kiss, and quickly wiping her tears away. "A-a-are you okay?" I asked, biting my lip at how much friction I was feeling from her tightening around me. 

She nodded, and smiled slightly. "Y-yeah, keep g-going." 

I smiled back, and obeyed the comand, and pulled out halfway, and pushed in again, a little bit faster then I did before. She let out a quiet gasp, bitting down on her lip to hold back her moans. 

I did it again, this time faster, and her expression totally changed. Her eyes closed, and her mouth was open, and her hands moved to my back. 

A smirk formed on my lips as I did it again, hearing a moan escape her parted lips. "J-james.." 

"Yeaaah~?" 

"F-faster.." 

I had her begging, and of course, I did as she asked. I picked up my pace, starting to feel her squeezing tight around me again. I moaned, continuing to go at the pace I was going at. 

Fawne's nails dug in my back, hard enough to re-open the cuts from the glass earlier. It didn't hurt though, because right now it was filled with pleasure.

"I-I'm c-close.." I said, as my breathing hitched, my thrusts starting to become erratic. 

"J-james.." 

"S-scream it o-out.." 

"J-james.." She moaned, just a little louder.

"P-please, o-oh god." 

"J-JAMES!" 

Fawne screamed out my name, causing me to instantly release inside of her. I moaned, feeling the cum shooting out, until I was done. My body shook slightly, as I collapsed on top of her. I felt her chest rising up and down with mine, our heavy breathing filling the silent room. 

Her hands moved up to my hair, twirling the messy strands playfully. "O-oh my.." 

I pulled out of her, and got up, running over to the closet and grabbing my towel. I slid the condom off, and quickly cleaned myself off, and ran back over to her and laid on her again. She laughed, and her hands moved back to my hair, continuing to play with the the strands. 

I moved my face into her neck, cuddling up to her. "I love you," I breathed against her, and planting a small kiss just below her ear. 

"I love you too," She said, yawning. "I'm really tired now." 

I laughed a bit. "Same with me." I said, grabbing the comfitor and pulling it over the both of us. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, hanging on. Before I knew it, she was sound asleep with me on top of her still. I closed my eyes, and smiled brightly at how cute she looked while she was asleep.

"Goodnight, Fawne."


	12. Friday

((Fawne's POV~Written by Wolfie))

 

I woke up, James on top of me still. He remained asleep, his face buried in my neck. I smiled and blushed, remembering the events from last night. I ran my fingers through James' perfect, soft hair, before going down to his bare back and drawing circles on it.

That must of woken him up, for I heard him chuckling not long after and almost in an instant, he pulled his head out from the crook of my neck and pressed his lips gently into mine.

I kissed him back, but in what seemed like barely a second he soon pulled away slowly. I looked up at him, blushing again. "Good morning to you, too", I laughed slightly. 

He laughed back. "Thanks", he said. 

"Your hair's really messed up", I said, running my fingers through it again.

"Wonder why", James laughed.

"I think you know why", I grinned.

"How can I forget the pain of you tugging on my hair, screwing it all up?", he laughed again.

"That's not what you were saying last night", I shot back at him.

"Shut up", he laughed.

"You know you wanted me tugging on your hair. You wanted me other places as well-"

"Fawne, shut up!", James laughed, his face stained red, picking up a pillow and covering my face with it, preventing me from finishing my sentece.

I squirmed a bit under the pillow, and after a few seconds James finally tossed it back, allowing me to breathe once again. I gasped for the newly exposed air, and James smirked.

"Gasping again?", he teased.

"Only because you make me", I said back to him, grinning as well as blushing.

"I'm getting up now", James said quickly, his face a tomato as he helped himself off of me and stood up by the bed.

"Damn. Look at you. And your big friend, too.", I teased, winking in his direction.

"Speaking of my 'big friend' ", James said, picking his clothes up from off the floor, "You never told me what you thought of him.", James spoke as he slipped his boxers on.

"I'm so not answering that", I laughed, turning over so James couldn't see my face.

"Well I guess you don't know him too well. You'd have to spend more time with him to be able to form a good opinion. Maybe even talk to him face to face, if you know what I mean."

"Not sure if you'd want to do that, James", I said, lifting my head up from out of the bed so that he could understand me. "He seems pretty interesting. Our converstions might last for hours."

James laughed. "Oh trust me, we wouldn't mind that at all.", he winked, leaving his shirt and pants on the floor as he walked towards the door clothed only in his boxers. "I'll be in the shower.", he said, opening the door. "Join if you want" was the last thing he said before stepping out and walking towards the bathroom. 

I nodded and got out of the bed, slipping on James' shirt given the fact it was big enough to cover my body, yet instead of heading to the bathroom where James was showering I took a detour and dug through his closet, realizing the idiot forgot to bring clothes with him. I picked out James' black pants to wear with his black and white American flag shirt- my personal favorite. I then went back into my stuff to pick out my own clothes, which turned out to be a Kings shirt, along with my favorite grey jeans. 

I carried our clothes out to the bathroom, where I slipped James' shirt off. I hopped into the shower, where I was greeted with his warm smile.

"We're both wet again", he said.

"Oh shut up."

 

((Kendall's Pov~Written by Jessica))

 

Silence. 

That was the exact thing that was happening on the way to the studio. Carlos hadn't said a word sense we got in the car. The radio was even playing his favorite songs, and he kept quiet. I worried about him. Whenever he was this silent something was wrong. Usually, anyway. 

"Carlos?" I asked, glancing back and forth at him and at the road. 

He kept staring out the window. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "why?"

"Just wondering. You're just really quiet." 

"Oh," he choked out, his voice cracking a little bit. 

I bit down on my lip, and looked at him again. "Carlos, you're voice cracked. Please tell me what's wrong." 

Carlos looked over at me, and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Kendall. I'm just thinking really hard, and I wanted to be quiet." 

"Oh," I said quietly, pulling into the studio parking lot. 

I looked around for a spot, and pulled into one. I turned the car off, and got out, and Carlos followed my lead. We walked into the studio, and looked around. "Hello?" 

Silence. More fucking silence. 

"I guess nobody's here," I mumbled, pulling out my phone to check it. One of the other guys or even Gustavo might have messaged me that they'd be late. 

No messages. Fine, I guess we'll have to wait around for everyone else. 

"Guess were gonna have to wait for the rest of the crew to make it." I told Carlos, now looking over at the rather quiet boy. 

He looked up at me, cheeks flushed. "Carlos? Are you okay?" I asked, moving closer and putting my hand on his cheek. "You look like you're warm." I felt his forehead, next. 

"I'm getting rather hot in other places," he whispered, but I still made out the words he spoke. 

I blushed. "Oh, I see now." 

Without warning, Carlos leaned up, and kissed me, quickly. My eyes widened, but soon snapped shut, as I kissed him back. His arms immediatly wrapped themselves around my neck, and his leg pulling up just a little to try and wrap it around mine. 

He pulled away suddenly, his face now stained with a deep red color. "K-kendall?"

"Y-yeaaah?" 

"I-I need y-you." 

I felt my face grow hot, and my body becoming bothered. Carlos and I haven't really been dating that long, and I wasn't sure if he really wanted to go through with what we were about to do. 

"In what way?" I asked, my grip tightening on his waist. 

He leaned up again, his mouth close to my ear. His hot breath traveling down my neck, sending chills down my spine. "Which way do you think?" 

I grinned, feeling my face staining a deep shade of pink. "Baby, show me which way." 

Carlos gasped lightly, grabbing my hand, and dragging me along with him to where ever the heck he was heading. A few seconds later, and we were enclosed in a small, dark area. My fingers gently grazed the wall, in search of a light switch. I flicked it on, revealing the room Carlos had brought us too. 

A closet. Oh, how romantic. He's trying, I'll give him that. 

"Find the smallest room you could? Is that because you wanna be pressed tighter together?" I asked, smiling wide. 

Carlos ignored my questions, and began un-buttoning my shirt. I chuckled, at his eagarness. "You don't have to be so shy," I told him. "it's okay." 

He looked up at me, his hands still fumbling with my shirt. His face was stained a bright red color. "B-but I'm nervous," he stammered on. 

"Why are you nervous? You don't have to be." 

"I'm scared I'll mess things up.." 

"Believe me," I reassured. "nothing is gonna change. You won't mess anything up." 

Carlos slowly smiled, tugging off my shirt. His hands traveled up and down my chest, causing me to bite down slightly on my lip. His hands reached the top of my jeans, starting to un-buckle my belt. 

Within seconds, I'm standing there in my boxers, and his finger tips are grazing over the happy trail I was flaunting. I quickly pressed Carlos up against the door, leaning my body against his. His mouth opened a little, a quiet gasp escaping. His eyes closed, like he was trying hard to focus. 

My hands pulled at his shirt, popping the stiching. He quickly grabbed the hem, and pulled it off of himself. His eyes were still pressed shut, and I took that to advantage. My lips moved to Carlos' neck, kissing lightly over his tan skin. Another small gasp escaped his lips, as I found his weak spot. 

Taking more advantage, I bit down gently, a louder sound erupted from his lips. "K-kendall.." 

I moved my hands down, beginning to now un-button his jeans, and yanking down his zipper. Carlos did the rest, pushing his jeans down, his feet kicking them off quickly. 

That left the both of us in our boxers. I doubt they will last, though.

Carlos' fingers traced the elastic of my boxers, slowly beginning to slide them off me. "Are you sure, you really wanna do this, Carlos?" 

He looked up at me, his hands pushing my boxers the rest of the way down. "I'm sure." Carlos smiled brightly at me, before leaning up, kissing me roughly. 

I quickly kissed him back, my body pressing harder into his. He let out a loud moan, vibrating our kiss. 

Rushing, I pushed down Carlos' boxers, and he kicked them the rest of the way off. His hands moved curious, running down the side of my body, his finger tips grazing my V-line. Then, he grabbed me, causing me to growl low in my throat. 

Carlos' hand began to move back and forth, rubbing and teasing me. "Oh my," I moaned softly, burying my face in his neck. Not even a few seconds later, his strokes grew quicker. "C-carlos, holy shi-shit.." 

Carlos had a smirk plastered on his lips, as he watched. He knew exactly what he was doing. That innocent side of him I know and love wasn't there anymore. And, I think I'm already falling for this side of him as well. 

"S-stop.." I begged. 

"W-why?" 

"I-I'm c-" I didn't even finish my sentence, before he quickly stopped. He knew what I was gonna say, and possibly do. 

I spun him around, feeling even more bothered, in desperate need for release. "A-are you still sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes, yes, Kendall. I'm sure." Carlos quickly spoke, before pressing himself hard against me. 

I bit down on my lip. "I don't wanna hurt you," I honestly told him. 

"Please, I want y-you.." He practically moaned out. 

Without anymore hesitation, I carefully pushed inside of Carlos, just a tiny bit. He grunted slightly, as he moved along with me. He pushed himself against me, forcing me to go in farther. 

"S-so tig-tight.." I moaned, feeling him squeeze tight around me. 

I pulled back slowly, and pushed in a bit quicker. I repeated those motions, each time getting a little faster. Carlos worked along with me, moving back as I pulled away, and pushing against me, when I thrusted forward. 

"C-carlos," I warned, my climax approaching. 

"K-kendall," he moaned, his nails clawing at the door. 

 

((Fawne's POV~Written by Wolfie))

 

James and I arrived at the studio about an hour later. Apparently, Gustavo wanted the boys in to finalize the song "Epic", which was at the moment my favorite song. My hand interwined with James', we looked around for any sign of Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Kelly, or Gustavo- but none of them seemed to be here. 

James sighed. "Guess they're not here yet", he said as we stood in the middle of a hallway on the second floor, where we had ended up after a few minutes of looking around.

I was about to answer, but I was cut off by an unfamiliar voice. "Jamesey?!", it said, in a rather annoying, cutesey voice. I turned around to see a very skinny blonde girl, who was dressed in extremely sexy clothes. She ran up to James and gave him a huge hug. I watched as James' eyes widened and he hugged her back awkwardly, yet shoved her off quickly.

"C-Cassie?!", he said, his voice rather shocked, as he looked at the girl that stood in front of him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Photoshoot!", she replied. "Can't you tell? I look sexy, right?", she asked, admiring herself. "I know you've missed me", she added, winking.

At this, I un-wrapped my hand from James' and took a step forward in defense, but James' hand found itself infront on me, holding me back. 

He clearned his throat. "Um, actually Cassie, I haven't miss you much..", he admitted, biting his lip.

"Oh, come on", she said, rolling her eyes. She looked at me, and seemed to be studying me pretty hard for a few long seconds before returning her view to James. "Is this your new girlfriend?"

James nodded, and I grinned. "Yep, infact I am.", I said boldly. 

"Fawne, relax.", James told me as calmly as he could.

"Who is she anyway?", I snapped back at him. I barely knew this chick and she was already getting on my nerves.

"Cassie, M-my ex..", James said. I blinked up at him and crossed my arms, staring at Cassie with a cold look. James wrapped his hand back in mine again trying to calm me down. I held on tightly.

"Ex?", Cassie laughed. "Oh James, it doesn't have to be like that. I mean, come on. It's obvious you've missed me. Just look at who you're dating! The poor girl can't even dress right. Hun, is that a Kings shirt? Since when do girls like sports? She's not even wearing make up! James, please, desperation is showing all over you. "

"Alright that's it. You've got guts you know, picking on a girl into hockey. I'm gonna punch all that fricking make-up into your face!", I threatened, starting to run towards her, but James's strong arms held me back.

"Fawne!", he shouted, forcing me to face to him.

"I'm not just going to stand here and let her insult me!", I shouted back at him.

"Honey, you're an insult to yourself.", Cassie said.

"OH, YOU WANNA GO THERE?!", I screamed, going back at her but James pushed me up against the wall this time, to hold me back.

"James, let go of me!", I called.

"I don't think so, little lady.", he said.

"I hate your strong arms.", I pouted.

"Not what you told me yesterday.", he smiled.

"This isn't a time to pull jokes.", I said, holding in my laugh but no matter what I couldn't hold back my smile.

"Ah, I know you wanna laugh", he said, directing his attention now back to Cassie.

 

((Kendall's POV~Written by Jessica))

 

"I haven't heard from them," I suddenly heard a voice coming from somebody outside the door. 

"Well, they better be here soon! They're late as it is!" I heared another voice yell. 

That was Gustavo and Logan. Awh, shit. 

"I did hear something coming from the closet though," Logan mumbled, his voice getting louder, telling me he was walking over here. 

Carlos' nails still were grinding against the door, considering I was teasing him by holding still. "Carlos, stop!" I whispered, as quietly as I possibly could. 

"See? I hear something like, clawing, at the door." Logan told Gustavo, who also walked over. You could tell by the large foot step noises, that he was walking. 

Bang! Bang! Bang! Gustavo knocked on the door rather roughly, making the door shake us both. "Hello?!" he called. "If anyone's in there, you better come out, now!" 

Just then, the jiggle of the door handle happened. Next thing we knew, Carlos and I were out in the open, not present in the closet anymore. They opened the door, and we fell out, with me still inside Carlos. 

I glanced up at the two of them, their faces white; all the color was drained. Like they had saw a ghost. 

"Just go get dressed and be in the booth in five minutes," Gustavo mumbled, quickly walking away from the situation. 

My face grew even hotter as I looked at Logan. His eyes were burning, his face twisted. "Fuck you," he growled at both of us, and stormed off in the direction of the recording booth, like Gustavo asked us too. 

I slowly pulled out of Carlos, and stood up. I looked down at him, watching him still hide his face, clearly embarressed. "They left, Carlos. Let's get our clothes back on," 

"O-okay." 

 

((Fawne's POV~Written by Wolfie))

 

"James, come on, stop flirting with her and come back to me", Cassie said, walking up to James and stroking his cheek lightly. I tensed up again, but James held me back. I sighed and James shoved Cassie's hand away.

"Cassie, i'm going to have to ask you to leave", James said sternly.

"But baby, we were only getting started~", she said very sweetly, coming back and pressing her body up against James'. 

"Get the hell away from him", I shouted at her. There wasn't any use trying to escape from James' hold anymore. 

James pushed Cassie away, and this time talked to her more sternly. "Cassie, i'm not interested in you anymore."

"No, but I am.", she said again, this time keeping her distance.

James looked at me and released me from against the wall, yet held my hand to prevent me from running towards Cassie. Pretty smart if you ask me, because I might have done just that.

"Cassie, we're leaving", James announced, beginning to lead us down the hallway.

"I know you miss me James. And just know you'll come back to me soon."

James stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face Cassie, a wicked smile on his face. "Actually", he began. "I'm quite satisfied with my current girlfriend.", he said, before pulling me into him and crashing his lips into mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer, brining my leg up, all because I knew Cassie was watching. I grinned in victory at the sound of her strutting down the hallway in disgust, her heels clicking with each furious step. 

We ended up making out against the wall, James' tongue exploring every inch of my mouth, but of course Gustavo had to interrupt us.

"Oh please, don't tell me you guys are planning to have sex in my studio as well", he said, in his usual grumpy tone.

James and I pulled away suddenly, and I watched as James' face turned a bright red. I'm sure mine did to.

"Now, now, Gustavo. Why would we have sex against a wall?", James laughed. "Isn't that what we have showers for?", he said, winking at me. "Or beds, at the least."

Gustavo blinked and stood there for a few seconds. I laughed both at this and James' comment. "Um, right.", Gustavo said awkwardly. "Lets just say I hope you can sing as well as you can have sex."

"Fawne will be the judge of that", James declared, smiling as he led me to follow Gustavo down the hallway.

"James, I really don't have time to hear about your sex life. I've had enough for one day", Gustavo said.

"It's actually very interesting", James went on. I wanted to say something, but right now I was too busy trying to contain both my laughter and the amount of redness smearing on my face. "And what do you mean 'enough for one day'?", James repeated what Gustavo said. "I haven't even told you about last night!"

"James, I think that's enough", I laughed.

"Hey, I can detail it if you want,", he smiled back.

"One more sexual comment out of either of you and I will 'detail' what happened earlier between Kendall and Carlos", Gustavo threatened.

"Penis", James said very quietly.

I burst out laughing. "James, shut up, please!"

Gustavo stopped in his tracks. "Yes. It did involve that.", Gustavo said, obviously trying to live up to his threat. 

"What?", James laughed. "Did Kendall and Carlos have sex or something?", he joked.

"Oh my god James", I laughed.

"Yes. In a closet", Gustavo said, keeping his voice straight, as he started walking down the hallway again.

James and I stayed silent for a while. I didn't know what to say to that, and I wasn't sure if James was just too busy trying to think of a dirty comment to say anything. I mean, we certainly didn't expect that at all.

Finally, after a few more seconds, James spoke. "Well I have to give them credit", he said, that grin on his face again. "That would force them to be closer together."

"James, get in the damn booth", Gustavo ordered, ignoring his comment, and directed James into the booth once we had reached the room. I took a seat on a chair as James started messing around with the microphone. Gustavo left to fetch the other boys.

"Sex. Sex. Sex. Testing.", James spoke into the microphone.

"Ohmygod", I laughed, face-palming myself as James burst out laughing.

"Is James horny again?", Kendall laughed, walking into the booth with Carlos and Logan behind him. His laugh seemed shaken though, and Carlos looked more terrified than anything. Logan looked angry as hell. 

"Not for you", James shot back, looking at Kendall.

"Damn.", Kendall winced. "Rude."

Kendall laughed, but there was something about the laugh that said he really wasn't amused. He seemed nervous. I wonder if it had anything to do with what Gustavo had said earlier about him and Carlos. Maybe that's why Logan seemed pissed off, too.

The boys sang "Epic" again, but despite their inner feelings they all sang exceptionally well and the song was finalized. Gustavo gave the boys permission to leave the booth. and almost instantly Carlos charged out.

"Carlos!", Kendall called, racing after him.

 

((Kendall's POV~Written by Wolfie))

 

"Carlos!", I called, chasing down Carlos as he raced out of the booth and out the room. He headed for the exit door of Rocque Records.

Finally, I caught up to him, and stopped him from running any farther, "C-Carlos, what are you doing?", I asked. I held Carlos' chin up with my thumb, revealing tears stained on his face. 'W-whats wrong?"

Carlos looked down again, and sighed. "Kendall...", he said quietly.

"I-I'm here", I said, holding back my own tears that threatened to fall at the sight of Carlos crying.

"I can't stay here anymore", he whispered.

I held onto Carlos in shock. "W-what do you mean?"

"Kendall, i'm leaving."

"Leaving where?"

Carlos wiped a tear from his face. "Leaving all this!", he suddenly exploded out. He looked behind me, and saw James, Fawne, Logan, and Gustavo watching from a distance. All their faces were rounded in shock and sadness-except for Logan's, whose face was smiling with victory. "Him!", Carlos cried, pointing at Logan. "Kendall, I can't take him anymore. I'm done with it. A-and I need some time to myself. Just to be alone. So i'm going back to Minnesota."

Everyone gasped, and a tear rolled quickly down my face as I grabbed Carlos and wrapped him in my hands. "C-Carlos, y-you can't leave m-me", I cried.

"Kendall, I have to", he insisted, hugging Kendall back before pulling away and kissing me gently on the lips. I kissed him back with equal passion, and frowned a bit when he seperated the bond, knowing this might be our last kiss. "I'll be back, Kendall.", he said quietly. "I-I promise."

I sighed. "How long will you be gone?"

Carlos shook his head. "I-I don't know."

I embraced Carlos in another hug, and for a long time we just stood there, enjoying each other. "I just can't keep up with this anymore", he cried, his tears falling onto my shoulder.

"I-its okay, Carlos", I told him, truth or not.

"I really love you Kendall", he said again, his grasp tightening,

"I love you a lot, too.", I said back to him, tears rolling down my cheeks with every second that passed.

After a long while, Carlos slowly let go of me. Without a word, he began to slowly walk to the door. He approached it. Here I am, watching the love of my life walk away from me and I all I could do was cry.

"Have fun!", Logan called, smirking.

"Shut the fuck up, Logan", I spat at him, turning around. "Don't you see? This is all you're fucking fault!", I cried, moving closer to Logan and shoving him.

Logan only smirked. "Look at the bright side. With him gone, i'll be able to lick those tears right off of you."

I didn't even answer Logan. I was too enraged by him and there was no time to devote my time to him right now. I turned back around, only to find that Carlos was already gone.

I panicked, and didn't even think. I flipped Logan off quickly before bursting through the doors, hoping that Carlos hadn't really left yet. To my luck, he was just getting ready to start his car.

"Carlos!", I shouted.

He looked my direction, and his crying only got worse.

I held onto Carlos' hand through the car window, given he was seated inside."Carlos, before you go, I want you to know that I love you.", I cried.

He looked down. "I know you do. And I love you too. But Kendall, please..", he said, addressing to my hand.

H-he wanted me to let go.

I blinked, releasing more tears, and stared at our interwined hands for a long while before slowly letting go.

I stepped back, and slowly, Carlos pulled out.

I watched with my tear-stained, blurry vision as Carlos drove down the road, leaving not only Logan, but me and everything we could of shared.

 

((Fawne's POV~Written by Wolfie))

 

The drive home ws quiet. James and I sat in the front of our car, with Logan and Kendall in their own rides. Kendall was absolutely devastated, and Logan couldn't be more happier.

I was just torn about Kendall, and disgusted with Logan. I sighed, looking out the window. I didn't want to think about it right now. But I couldn't just let it be.

"James", I said.

"Yes?"

"Can you drop me off at the store here? I'll walk back to the PalmWoods later. I just want to pick up something."

James nodded, and within minutes I was going about the store, looking for two things.

First, some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I knew how depressed Kendall was going to be, and thought this might come in handy. Plus, I know how much he likes cookie dough and I want hm to know that although Carlos might be gone, i'm not.

Next, I decided to buy James some flowers. I wanted him to know that we were still going strong.

It wasn't long after I picked out the flowers and ice cream that I was on my way to the PalmWoods.

In only took about ten minutes, for the store was nearby, and soon enough I was up on the second floor, looking around for 2J.

I turned the corner, and what I saw before me instantly caused me to stand there in shock.

There was James, up against the wall, kissing someone else.

"Mmm James", the girl moaned, clearly enjoying the kiss,

I watched as James turned his head to the side and opened his eyes, only for them to grow wider in shock at the sight of me. "F-Fawne!", he stuttered, instantly shoving the girl off of him and facing me.

It didn't take long for me to realize it was Cassie.

"I-I can explain", James said quickly.

"So can I", Cassie smiled, stepping in. "It's called 'real love' hun, something you and James never had. But we, we have it."

"Cassie, shut the fuck up!", James yelled, pushing her out of the way and coming face-to-face with me.

"Fawne, I promise, i-its not what it looks like.", he stuttered.

I shook my head and felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Really James? Because it looks like you were kissing your ex-girlfriend."

"Fawne no, it wasn't that-"

"Just be quiet, James.", I said. I sighed, and looked up at him, dropping the flowers and handing him the ice cream. "Give that to Kendall.", I said, starting to walk away.

"F-Fawne, please, let me explain!", he begged, following me. I stopped and looked at him. His face was a reflection of mine- red and covered in tears. Except I didn't even know if those tears meant anything.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "This relationship started with us saying nothing at all.", I began. "And that's exactly how I want it to end."

"Fawne..", James begged. "P-please, d-don't do this.." 

I didn't say anything or turn back, leaving James in his own tears and obviously, the real girl he wanted to be with.

"F-Fawne...I love y-you. D-don't go..", was the last thing I heard him say as I pressed the button on the elevator and made my way back home.

 

((James' POV~Written by Jessica))

 

(8 Month's Later)

 

I sat there at the kitchen counter, not moving an inch all day. Staring off into space was starting to become a hobby of mine. I've been a complete mess sense Fawne left me. I act this way with any usual break up, but it's worse. This relationship ended, and I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. My days consisted of sleeping, and staring off into space. I wouldn't go to the studio, I couldn't find my voice to sing the vocals for BTR's 3rd Album.

I leaned forward, and crossed my arms on top of the counter. Later, my head followed, and rested on top of my arms. "Dude, you need to go outside, get a tan," Logan told me, as he sat on the couch watching the evening news. "don't let this get you down. Where's the old James, we used to know and love?"

"That was the happy me," I stated. Woah, was that me? I don't think I've talked sense she left. 

"And you need to still be happy, man. She wouldn't want you to be like this."

"You make is sound like she's dead," I shot back, now facing him. "plus, she does want me to be like this. When a girl catches you doing something with another, they don't wish bad things, but they don't wish you well either. It's like she could care less about how I feel at the moment." 

Logan opened his mouth, then closed it again. He knew I was right, so there was no point in arguing with me over the subject any longer. 

"Why don't you go see her?" A voice said, coming out of his bedroom. "Talking things over with her might make things better. She still loves you James, she told me she always has, and always will." 

Kendall always knew what to say. Even in his own state of greif, he knew how to give the best advice. "A-are you sure that'll work? What if she rejects me?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "but, at least you'll give your relationship with her another try. And, who knows? Maybe you'll get back together." 

I stood up from the stool I was sitting on, and hugged Kendall. "Thanks, Kendall." 

He hugged me back. "Always here for you." he laughed. "Oh, and James, I'd take a shower before you go over there." 

"Right," I mumbled, running off towards the bathroom, to take a nice long, hot shower. 

 

~*~

 

"Rain, rain, go away, cloud on my head every single day." I sang, watching the rain fall heavily down on my windshield. The rain from the storm, was hitting us pretty hard. I could barely make out anything out the front window. I squinted my eyes, searching for Fawne's house number. I knew I was on her street, you couldn't ever miss the sign. 

I mean, it's like the Hollywood sign. 

I finally approached the numbers I was searching for, and pulled in the driveway. I parked my car, and debated wiether or not to get out and confront her, and get poured on by the rain, or go back home, and snuggle up in a nice dry blanket. 

I forced those thoughts away, and made my way out of my car. The rain immediatly soaked my clothing, ruining my leather jacket, and seeping through my shoes. I walked to the door, my body shaking. I wasn't quite sure if it was from the rain soaking me, and making me cold, or because the girl I fell in love with is just behind that door, and I'm walking up to her house, and I'm freaking out. 

Finally, I swallowed my pride, as I reached up, and knocked on Fawne's front door gently. A few seconds later, that beautiful face I came to know and love opened the door. 

"J-James?"


End file.
